Una Propuesta Diferente
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam está desesperado. Quiere cumplir uno de sus sueños y, para conseguirlo, convencerá a su mejor amigo para hacer una locura...
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A:** Aquí vuelvo con otra idea... Reconozco que es una idea loca, pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza... A ver hasta dónde llega...

* * *

 _ **UNA PROPUESTA DIFERENTE**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

Sam miraba una y otra vez los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Iba en el metro hacia su casa y esperaba tener un plan para cuando llegara a casa. Porque sabía que lo iba a necesitar.

Tenía treinta años y desde hacía tres que no tenía novia. Había conocido a varias chicas en ese tiempo y había salido con ellas, pero ninguna llegó más allá de la tercera cita. Era complicado para él encontrar una persona que fuera capaz de ver más allá de su físico.

A pesar de que su sueño de ser modelo había acabado cuando tenía 19 años y lo había reemplazado por uno mejor, el de ser diseñador gráfico, todavía le gustaba cuidar su cuerpo. Eso hacía que muchas personas sólo lo quisieran porque era atractivo, sin molestarse a conocerlo realmente, algo que le molestaba.

En ese momento de su vida tenía estabilidad en todos los demás aspectos de su vida. Profesionalmente, trabajaba como diseñador de portadas para una editorial. Era realmente sorprendente para él porque era incapaz de leer los libros debido a su dislexia. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo, Blaine, le leía todas las novelas que debía ilustrar.

Además, era dibujante y creador de una novela gráfica de superhéroes y había conseguido conquistar a los fans de los cómics con las aventuras de Blonde Chamaleon, Nightbird y el Club de Superhéroes. Además, el hecho de que uno de los personajes principales fuera gay le había hecho ganar varios premios de la comunidad LGTBI por el personaje y muchas voces pedían que transformara al otro protagonista en bisexual para que pudieran tener una relación.

Si eso no fuera poco, colaboraba esporádicamente con una agencia de publicidad, diseñando logotipos para empresas o dibujos para campañas publicitarias. Normalmente le llamaban, le daban unas pautas de lo que querían que hiciera y le daban un plazo para realizarlo.

Si a eso se le añadía que también pintaba y vendía cuadros, podría explicarse su situación económica. Tenía bastantes ahorros y había ayudado a sus hermanos a terminar sus carreras. Tanto Stevie como Stacey habían recurrido a él para que los ayudara económicamente y él lo había hecho encantado. En ese momento, los dos habían encontrado trabajo y habían insistido en ir devolviéndole el dinero poco a poco. Aunque él no quería ese dinero, comprendía la necesidad de sus hermanos de sentirse independientes y de devolver esa ayuda.

Lo único curioso en su vida era el hecho de que seguía compartiendo apartamento con su mejor amigo. Blaine y él llevaban más de 10 años viviendo juntos. Conforme su situación económica había cambiado, habían buscado mejores lugares donde vivir, más cercanos a lugares importantes para su día a día o espaciosos.

Como Sam trabajaba en casa, en ese momento vivían cerca de los teatros de Broadway donde Anderson exhibía su talento como actor y cantante. Su apartamento estaba muy cerca de Bryant Park* porque siempre intentaban encontrar un lugar en el que escaparse del bullicio de la ciudad.

Evans era feliz, eso lo tenía claro. No necesitaba a una mujer a su lado. Sin embargo, durante el último año, se había estado planteando muchas cosas. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y quería ser padre. Sin pareja, no podía serlo de manera natural. Por eso había empezado a informarse sobre las alternativas.

En ese momento volvía a casa después de reunirse con una asesora de los servicios sociales. Le había dado varios papeles con información del proceso de adopción. Era la primera de las opciones que se había planteado, consciente de que había muchos niños en el mundo deseando recibir el amor que él estaba deseando dar.

Sin embargo, se había encontrado con un gran problema. Sin estar casado, sus posibilidades de adoptar se reducían considerablemente y prácticamente eran nulas**. La asistenta, muy amable, le había preguntado si tenía pareja y él había mentido, no sabía por qué había dicho que sí. El consejo de esa persona había sido que se casaran para poder adoptar los dos como pareja y así el niño o niña estaría mejor protegido, además que favorecería que los dos compartieran derechos y responsabilidades a nivel legal.

Para él, eso había sido como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Con quién iba a casarse? ¿Quién iba a ser la madre de sus hijos? Si tuviera una mujer, no necesitaría adoptar…

Sin embargo, en ese viaje se le había ocurrido la idea para la que necesitaba un plan. ¿Por qué tenía que ser una mujer? El matrimonio homosexual se había legalizado en USA y por lo tanto podía encontrar un marido… Y tenía un candidato.

Sabía que Blaine se negaría cuando le propusiera que se casaran para poder adoptar, por lo que tenía que buscar respuestas a todos los argumentos que el actor pudiera dar. Además, necesitaba exponerle un plan claro y convincente para el que no se pudiera negar.

Él estaba decidido… Quería casarse con su mejor amigo para que pudieran ser padres.

* * *

*Siempre acabo aclarando lo mismo, pero no puedo obviarlo. No he estado en Nueva York, la información que tengo de Broadway y Bryant Park proviene de Wikipedia y Googlemaps, siento si algo no es correcto. He elegido ese lugar porque, por lo que he visto es cercano a los teatros de Broadway y me parece que a los chicos les gustaría un lugar con un parque cercano. Ese parque, por lo que he leído, tiene Wifi pública y mesas y sillas, por lo que me parecía ideal para que Sam se "escapara" a trabajar un rato allí en vez de hacerlo desde casa.

**No sé cómo funciona el sistema de adopciones de USA. Es una licencia que me tomo para darle sentido a la historia.

 **N/A:** Ya avisé de que la historia es muy loca. Sé que no es realista, pero no podía parar de pensar en esta historia. Pienso en que es algo así como una de esas ideas locas de Sam que Blaine sigue, sin pensar en las consecuencias.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: LA PROPUESTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: LA PROPUESTA**_

Blaine llegaba a casa cansado. A pesar de que había tenido sólo una función, su coprotagonista iba a dejar la obra y estaban con los ensayos de la actriz que iba a tomar su papel. Eso implicaba que tenía que ayudarla con algunas secuencias, además de que tenían que conseguir tener química en el escenario. Por eso estaban siendo unas semanas un tanto intensas.

Su único consuelo era llegar a casa y acurrucarse cerca de Sam para descansar. Su mejor amigo y él eran dos personas que no se avergonzaban de mostrar su cariño en público o privado. Eso provocaba que muchos los confundieran con una pareja, pero ellos ya ni se molestaban en corregir a las personas que lo hacían.

No le había importado ni siquiera cuando eso le había supuesto la ruptura con varias de sus parejas. Los celos de Kurt hacia su relación con Blaine habían sido el principal motivo de su ruptura. Desde intentar prohibirle que se vieran, a intentar sabotear su amistad. Sus otros dos novios también habían estado realmente celosos y eso había supuesto un gran problema para ellos, hasta el punto de acabar en ruptura.

En ese momento llevaba más de un año sin tener relación con nadie, pero no le importaba. Su trabajo y sus amigos hacían que su felicidad fuera plena, por mucho que estuviera soltero. No necesitaba nada más en su vida.

Se extrañó al ver a Sam en el sofá. Bueno, eso no era lo raro. Lo que no era común era que parecía nervioso. Normalmente lo esperaba, con la cena ya preparada y una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ese día no era así y, si la falta de olor era un indicativo, no había cocinado tampoco.

–Hola. –Blaine susurró, esperando que no pasara nada malo. Mientras, comenzó a quitarse la ropa de abrigo que había necesitado en ese frío día de enero.

–Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Largo, pero estoy contento. Lucy está cada día mejor y ya empieza a notarse complicidad entre nosotros. –El moreno explicó con una sonrisa. –¿Tú que has hecho?

–He terminado el encargo de publicidad y ya tengo bastante avanzado el capítulo de Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird. Además, me he acercado a la oficina de asuntos sociales. –El más alto comentó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–¿Para qué? –El actor se sentó junto a su mejor amigo en el sofá.

–He estado pensando… Quiero ser padre. Sé que serlo por mí mismo es difícil, pero sé que estoy en un punto en mi vida que puedo criar un niño. No puedo esperar a encontrar a una mujer adecuada porque empiezo a pensar que no llegará. –El dibujante explicó.

–Sammy… –El más bajo suspiró. Odiaba cuando su mejor amigo se ponía así. Era la mejor persona del mundo y no comprendía que no hubiera una mujer en la tierra que se diera cuenta.

–Lo sé. Sé que crees que merezco amor y que lo encontraré… Si te soy sincero, a veces desearía ser gay porque creo que tú y yo seríamos una gran pareja. –Evans puso su mano en la pierna del otro, para agarrarle el muslo de forma cariñosa.

–Pero no lo eres. –Anderson intentó razonar con él, aunque decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema rápidamente. –¿Qué te han dicho en los servicios sociales?

–Que para adoptar lo mejor es estar casado, que soltero apenas tengo oportunidad. –El rubio hizo un puchero, todavía dolía esa mala noticia.

–¿Has pensado en una madre sustituta? –Blaine preguntó.

–Es muy caro… Aunque tampoco la adopción parece barata. –El más alto respondió.

–Hay una opción… –El dibujante comenzó a explicar.

–¿Cuál?

–Necesitaría tu ayuda… –Los ojos verdes buscaron los avellana.

–Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte. –El moreno sonrió, intentando animar al otro a hablar.

–¿Te casarías conmigo? –Evans quiso saber. Notó el momento exacto en el que su amigo comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo.

–¿Qué? –Si los dos amigos no hubieran estado tan juntos, Sam no habría escuchado esa palabra.

–Sé que suena a locura, pero tienes que escuchar mis argumentos. –El rubio intervino.

–Sammy, sabes que adoro tus locuras, pero casarse es algo muy serio.

–Lo sé, pero quiero que escuches mi plan antes de juzgarlo. ¿Confías en mí? –El más alto preguntó.

–Te confiaría mi vida. –La sinceridad del actor era notable, lo que ayudó al otro a relajarse.

–Al principio pensé en que alguien nos casara inmediatamente, pero sé que antes de la adopción nos hacen entrevistas y nos investigan, por lo que temo que alguien nos descubra. Por eso he pensado que lo mejor será que finjamos una relación primero, luego nos casemos y, por último, nos divorciemos. Si firmamos un acuerdo prematrimonial y nos divorciamos de mutuo acuerdo, todo será rápido y sin problemas.

–¿Vas a salir del armario frente a todos? ¿Y la custodia del niño o niña? –El más bajo quiso saber.

–En principio, soy yo el que quiero adoptar… Pero entiendo que también querrás al niño. O custodia compartida o que pase contigo fines de semana… Suponiendo que vivamos separados después de divorciarnos. No tenemos que cambiar. En cuanto a salir del armario, sé que mis padres y hermanos lo tomarán bien y te adoran. Lo que opinen los demás no me importa. –Evans comentó.

–Me preocupa lo que le pueda afectar al niño y también a nosotros… ¿Qué pasa si conocemos a alguien durante el proceso? –Anderson frunció el ceño. No era que creyese que él iba a tener una relación, pero no quería cerrarse puertas.

–No hay ninguna obligación. Si en algún momento uno de los dos quiere terminar con eso, no habrá problema. –Sam sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo.

–No quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. –Blaine lo miró a los ojos, realmente perdido. El rubio lo comprendía, su relación con sus padres no era buena y su hermano vivía en Los Angeles, por lo que, por mucho que lo intentaban, no eran muy cercanos.

–No me vas a perder… ¡Al contrario! Vamos a formar una familia juntos y eso nos va a unir más. Yo tampoco quiero perderte, no haría nada que nos pueda alejar. –El más alto lo abrazó y sintió esa cálida sensación que siempre sentía cuando lo hacía. Le gustaba pensar que era capaz de proteger a su mejor amigo. O que éste era el que lo protegía a él. Estar el uno para el otro era lo más importante. El resto de personas que no eran su familia habían entrado y salido de sus vidas, pero ellos eran la constante que siempre les alegraba el día.

–¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

–Claro.

–Está bien. –Anderson aceptó. –Hagámoslo.

En ese caso, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es acostumbrarnos a ser pareja. –Evans explicó. No le dio tiempo a Blaine a comprender lo que hacía. Sam se acercó lentamente para darle un beso.

El moreno sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y, al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, se dejó llevar. Su corazón se aceleró y sabía lo que estaba pasando. De adolescente había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo y se había esforzado en olvidar esos sentimientos. Kurt le había ayudado y había conseguido tener una amistad perfecta con el rubio.

Sin embargo, ese beso estaba despertando esos sentimientos y se dio cuenta de una cosa. Había accedido a hacer algo que probablemente le iba a costar más de lo que él pensaba.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ANDERSON**_

Blaine y Sam decidieron que lo mejor sería informar a sus amigos y familiares del paso que acababan de dar en su relación. Eso era lo que más preocupaba al moreno, que tenían que mentir a todos, fingiendo un noviazgo que no tenían sólo para conseguir adoptar. Sabía que era una locura y se sentía mal porque no quería engañar, pero cada vez que sus dudas volvían, el rubio estaba a su lado para recordarle que su objetivo era adoptar un pequeño y darle el amor que en esos momentos no tenía.

Por insistencia del dibujante, empezaron por los padres del otro. Sabían que los Anderson no iban a prestar mucha atención, que su relación con su hijo pequeño había cambiado mucho y estaban muy distanciados. Evans no lo entendía, sólo porque fuera gay no era motivo suficiente para sacarlo de sus vidas.

Blaine no quería viajar a Lima, a pesar de que sabía que su jefe le daría unos días de vacaciones porque se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad y él iba a trabajar más de lo habitual. Muchos de sus compañeros habían aprovechado para tomarse unos días de descanso. Sin embargo, él prefería no hacerlo.

Por eso, habían decidido tener una video llamada con ellos. Sam sabía que su mejor amigo (aunque debería empezar en él como su novio) estaba nervioso. Intentó apoyarlo en todo momento mientras esperaban a que los padres se conectaran.

–No sé cómo voy a hacer esto. –El moreno susurró.

–¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Me van a juzgar. Sé que tienen ese estereotipo de que todos los gays tenemos muchos amantes y que no aguantamos mucho con la misma pareja. Que salga contigo, nos casemos y luego nos divorciemos encaja con ese prejuicio. –El actor comentó mientras se apoyaba en él, deseando obtener algo de cariño.

–¿Quieres que les digamos la verdad a ellos? Espero que, si les hacen preguntas ellos mantengan el secreto. –El más alto propuso.

–¡No! Son capaces de ir ellos directamente a denunciar lo que estamos haciendo. –Anderson explicó. –No creen que una pareja gay pueda cuidar de un niño…

–¿No creen que puedas ser padre? –El dibujante se extrañó.

–Sí… Si me caso con una mujer y decido "sentar la cabeza". –El más bajo comentó sarcástico.

–Lo siento tanto… Tenían que apoyarte, no solo tolerarte. –Evans se puso triste.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando vieron que Pam llamaba. Respondieron y se acomodaron más juntos para que ambos fueran visibles en el ordenador.

–Hola Blaine, Sam. –Ella sonrió, aunque la expresión imperturbable de James incomodó a los dos residentes en Nueva York.

–Hola. ¿Qué tal estáis? –El hijo preguntó.

–Bien, preparando nuestra jubilación. Vamos a irnos a California para estar cerca de tu hermano. –La mujer informó.

–Me alegro mucho, seguro que estáis muy bien allí. –El moreno intentó disimular su decepción. ¿Por qué tenían que ir a vivir cerca de su hermano, tan lejos de él?

–No es que me importe, pero… ¿Qué hace Sam en nuestra conversación? –James quiso saber, algo molesto.

–Bueno… Después de tantos años de amigos… Nos hemos dado cuenta… –Blaine miró a Sam, buscando en él esas palabras que le faltaban.

–Nos hemos dado cuenta de que estamos enamorados el uno del otro. –El rubio intentó ayudarlo. Se dio cuenta de que el padre del otro fruncía el ceño.

–¿Tú no eras el amigo de Blaine que lo ayudaba a hacer cosa de hombres y lo alejó de Kurt? ¡Pensaba que eras heterosexual! ¿Ser marica es contagioso? –El mayor se volvió para mirar a su esposa y Evans se sintió mal.

–Me gustan las mujeres y me gusta Blaine, no necesito etiquetas. –Sam se mostró tajante.

–Claro… Esas cosas modernas… Total, en unos meses os cansaréis y buscaréis a otro…–Pam intentó mostrarse comprensiva, aunque falló estrepitosamente porque sólo mostró sus prejuicios.

–¿Sabéis qué? Ya os he informado. Hablamos otro día.

Blaine cerró el portátil y Sam se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Por eso lo abrazó, sabía que en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

Había algo en lo que Sam había pensado, pero que el día anterior no se había planteado porque no quería ser insensible. La noche anterior, después de hablar con los Anderson se había dedicado a consolar a su mejor amigo y no se arrepentía.

Sin embargo, ese día, después de una doble sesión en el teatro, estaba más relajado y contento. Estar sobre el escenario tenía ese efecto en Blaine. Sentir el cariño del público, cantar y bailar, liberar esa energía y ese talento, tenía efecto terapéutico para él.

Por eso el rubio suponía que era un buen momento para lo que tenía planteado. Ser pareja significaba mucho más que decírselo a todo el mundo y darse algún beso en los labios. Había muchos aspectos que atenían cubiertos, se conocían muy bien, se habían contado muchas intimidades en esos años. También confiaban ciegamente en el otro.

El mayor misterio eran sus vidas sexuales. Al principio les había costado mucho compartir información sobre ese tema, el moreno quería evitar que el otro se sintiera incómodo. Eso había molestado al dibujante, que no entendía que su amistad tuviera un límite por el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera gay. Si podía hablar de chicas con Mike, Ryder e incluso Puck… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con la persona que mejor lo conocía? ¿Por qué él no podía contarle cosas de su intimidad con sus novios?

–Había pensado… –Evans se sonrojó. Por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no significaba que se sintiera cómodo.

–¿Si? –El actor apartó el libro que estaba leyendo para prestarle toda su atención.

–Si queremos que todos crean que estamos juntos… Yo… Tendría que saber algo sobre sexo gay… –Sam miró al otro, esperando a su reacción.

–No será necesario. Ahora puedes decir que todavía no estás preparado para dar ese paso… Luego ya a nadie le interesará… Yo nunca le he preguntado a nadie sobre el sexo con sus parejas. –Anderson se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad es que… Hace tiempo me pregunto cómo será… Quiero decir… Me gustaría experimentar… –El rubio se sonrojó aún más.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste con Paul? Sabes que él habría estado encantado. –Blaine recordó a un compañero de universidad de su mejor amigo, que había pasado meses tras él, coqueteando. Era como si pensara que podía hacer que alguien cambiara de orientación sexual. No podía creer que siempre se hubiera sentido celoso de esa amistad, pero así había sido y seguía siendo, por mucho que el joven se había mudado a Oregon nada más acabar sus estudios.

–No es mi tipo… Además, sólo hay una persona en la que confíe tanto como para aceptar vivir esa experiencia a su lado. –El dibujante explicó, mirando intensamente al otro.

–¿Te refieres a mí? –El moreno estaba sorprendido.

–Claro. Contigo no sería sólo sexo y eso lo haría especial. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado el sexo con personas con las que no siento una conexión. –Evans añadió. –Pero entiendo que tú no quieras… Sólo quiero que sepas que, si en algún momento te apetece, podrías planteármelo… Hasta entonces… ¿Me hablas un poco de cómo es el sexo gay y qué te gusta?

–Sammy… –El actor sonó casi suplicante.

–No tengas vergüenza, soy tu mejor amigo y prometo usar la información sólo para fastidiar a Kurt. –El rubio sonrió.

–Te contaré algo… Pero sólo si tú también me cuentas cosas… Prometo usarlo sólo para fastidiar a Mercedes.

Los dos rieron, era lo que necesitaban para sentirse menos cohibidos. El tema de conversación era comprometido, pero confiaban lo suficiente en el otro para compartir esa información.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: LOS EVANS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: LOS EVANS**_

Decírselo a los Anderson era lo "fácil". Al final, ellos sabían que su hijo era gay y por lo tanto esperaban conocer a un nuevo hombre como pareja del joven. Sin embargo, los Evans sólo habían conocido a novias de su hijo y lo último que esperarían, al menos eso creía Sam, era que les dijera que estaba saliendo con un hombre, su mejor amigo para ser más específicos.

Por eso habían decidido hacer un pequeño viaje. Como el día libre de Blaine era el lunes, había pedido libre el martes (su sustituto se encargaría de la representación ese día) y habían viajado a ver a los padres del rubio. Habían llegado a la casa y estaban esperando para llamar al timbre. Sabían que Dwight estaba trabajando, pero Mary seguro que estaría ahí.

–Siempre puedes dejar el pacto. En eso quedamos, ¿no? Cualquiera de los dos puede acabar con esto sin repercusión en nuestra relación. –Blaine susurró al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

–Nunca pensé que salir del armario sería tan difícil… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Apenas tenías trece años. ¿Cómo soportaste tanta presión? –Los ojos verdes se fijaron en su amigo, como si esperara encontrar secuelas de aquella experiencia.

–Tardé meses en armarme de valor para decírselo a alguien. Al final, tú no has pasado por eso, pero cuesta mucho comprender lo que te está pasando, que no eres el único que pasa por eso y que no es nada malo. Una vez pasa esa fase y tienes claro quién eres, comienza el miedo. ¿Qué pensarán mis padres? ¿Qué pensará el resto de la familia? ¿Qué pensarán mis amigos? Por mucho que lo quieras evitar, ese miedo está ahí hasta que te lanzas y se lo dices. Entonces llegan las consecuencias… Buenas o malas. Las cosas cambian… Tanto como tú ves a las personas que quieres, como cómo te ven ellos a ti. Y para eso no hay vuelta atrás. –El moreno comentó con algo de melancolía.

–Lo siento. –El dibujante susurró.

–¿Por qué? –El actor lo miró extrañado.

–No lo sé… Porque no deberías haber pasado por algo así…

–Nadie debería.

–Y porque te estoy haciendo revivirlo.

–Ahora tu única preocupación debería ser como decírselo a tus padres. Aunque siempre puedes contarles la verdad, sabes que te apoyarían en cualquier circunstancia. –Anderson decidió explicar.

–Estoy preparado. –Evans llamó al timbre, poniendo fin a esa conversación.

Los dos apenas tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y verse rodeados por los amorosos brazos de Mary. Aunque Blaine no era su hijo, siempre lo había tratado como uno más. Él era el motivo por el que su hijo había ido a la universidad y había conseguido el trabajo que tantos éxitos le había aportado.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –La mujer preguntó mientras pasaban al salón.

–Quiero contaros algo a papá y a ti. Cuando venga de trabajar hablamos.

* * *

Dwight llegó a casa y se alegró de ver a su hijo allí, acompañado de su mejor amigo, como siempre que iba a visitarlos. Mary había preparado la cena, por lo que se sentaron y disfrutaron de lo que había para comer.

La mujer intentó que los jóvenes hablaran mientras disfrutaban de los platos que había cocinado, pero ellos insistieron que lo mejor sería posponer esa conversación a cuando acabaran. En el fondo, ninguno quería que, en caso de haber mala reacción, se estropeara ese momento familiar.

–¿Podemos hablar ya? –El padre preguntó en cuanto terminaron, sin siquiera esperar a que fueran al salón.

–Es algo delicado… –Sam empezó.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, no importa qué. –Mary intentó animarlo. A ella no le pasó desapercibido que Blaine agarró la mano de su hijo con fuerza, ni la mirada cómplice que se dirigieron, ni la sonrisa reconfortante del moreno, como si lo invitara a hablar, como si le dijera que, pasara lo que pasase, él estaría ahí, junto a él.

–Blaine y yo estamos saliendo juntos. –El joven dijo rápidamente, como si al hacerlo así pudiera evitar la reacción de sus padres.

–¿Eso es todo? –Dwight miró a su hijo extrañado.

–¿No os sorprende? –Sam los miró sorprendidos.

–Cariño, hace años que sospechamos que entre vosotros hay algo, pero que teméis contárnoslo. Debo reconocer que me he sentido algo dolida porque nosotros te amamos y jamás te juzgaríamos por la persona a la que amas. –Mary explicó con dulzura.

–¿Años? Blaine y yo llevamos sólo unas semanas juntos. –El joven la miró desconfiado.

–¿Sólo semanas? –El padre frunció el ceño.

–Sí. –El hijo afirmó.

–¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en confesarle lo que sientes? ¡Siempre te he dicho que hay que ser valiente y compartir tus sentimientos con los demás! –El mayor parecía molesto.

–Yo… Hasta hace poco no era consciente de que sentía eso por Blaine y no sé desde cuando lo siento. –Sam no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podían sus padres pensar que llevaba años enamorado de su mejor amigo? Blaine y él eran inseparables y les gustaba el contacto físico, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con estar enamorados.

Por su parte, el moreno se sonrojó visiblemente. No le gustaba la situación porque sabía que su amigo era heterosexual y jamás podría enamorarse de él, lo que hacía que sus padres estuvieran completamente confundidos.

–Debes ser el único que no sabía que estás enamorado de Blaine. –La madre miró al aludido. –Porque tú si lo sabías, ¿verdad?

–¿Yo? –Blaine parecía algo perdido en esa conversación. Lo último que esperaba era ser incluido. –La verdad es que no. Es… Quiero decir… creía que era heterosexual, por lo que intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.

–Pobrecito. –La mujer se compadeció de él. –Estar enamorado de alguien y pensar que jamás te corresponderá tiene que ser muy duro.

–¿Por qué no dejamos el tema y vamos al salón a ver una película? –Sam propuso, realmente incómodo por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

Todos hicieron lo que había propuesto el dibujante y fueron al salón. Como siempre, Sam y Blaine se sentaron como siempre. En el mismo sofá, pero separados por unos centímetros.

–Ahora que ya sabemos vuestro secreto, podéis poneros más cómodos. –Dwight dijo, pensando que a los chicos les daba vergüenza ponerse cariñosos.

El rubio levantó el brazo y Anderson se acomodó en su costado, dejando que el brazo de su amigo lo rodeara y lo protegiera. En ese momento pensó que, de tener que fingir una relación con alguien, prefería que fuera esa persona con tan gran corazón y que tanto significaba para él.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: LOS AMIGOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LOS AMIGOS**_

Con sus padres informados y habiendo quedado con sus hermanos para hablar por Skype los siguientes días, los chicos aprovecharon una noche para contárselo a sus amigos. Los invitaron a cenar, aunque cuando realmente se reunían todos había algo de tensión, principalmente por Kurt, que no asimilaba que su relación había terminado y que ambos eran libres de hacer sus vidas. Aun así, se esforzaban para ser cordiales, sobre todo cuando, como esa noche, Quinn, Tina y Mike habían podido viajar a Nueva York.

Habían acabado con las pizzas que habían encargado cuando decidieron que era el mejor momento para "lanzar la bomba". Así, en caso de que la cosa se complicara, al menos habrían cenado a gusto.

–Blaine y yo estamos saliendo. –Sam dijo tajante. Al principio, todos guardaron silencio, durante un par de segundos, mientras asimilaban la noticia.

–Ya decía yo que esa boca estaba hecha para… –Santana comenzó a decir, pero Rachel le tapó los labios, impidiéndole seguir.

–Me alegro mucho por vosotros. –Berry sonrió.

–¿Por qué nos contáis eso ahora? ¡Hace años que lo sabemos! –Brittany parecía extrañada.

–Creo que, aunque el resto del universo sabíamos lo que sentían, ellos acaban de darse cuenta. –Artie intentó explicarle pacientemente mientras miraba como su novia, Kity, ponía los ojos en blanco porque para todos era más que obvio que esos dos sentían algo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Tey-Tey. –Blaine susurró, mirando a su mejor amiga, temeroso de su reacción.

–Estoy tan contenta por ti. –Tina corrió a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. Después de su reconciliación con Mike sólo quería la misma felicidad para su mejor amigo.

–Supongo que ahora te disculparás, después de negarme tan insistentemente que no había nada entre vosotros. –Hummel se cruzó de brazos y estiró su espalda completamente. Había alzado una ceja y miraba a su ex de manera severa. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, conocían lo suficientemente a Anderson para saber que jamás haría algo así.

–Kurt… No creo que Blaine haya dicho que no había nada si no era cierto. –Rachel intentó apaciguar a su mejor amigo.

–No me importa lo que piense.

El actor se levantó, cogió varios platos y se fue a la cocina. Todos sabían que estaba dolido, pero fue Evans el que se levantó. Empezaba a sentirse culpable. Sus padres, su ex… Todos parecían guardarle rencor y aprovechaba ese momento para dañarle.

–Siento todo lo que te está pasando. –El rubio susurró cuando estuvo a solas con su amigo.

–No es tu culpa. Deja de disculparte por cosas sobre las que no tienes ningún control. –El moreno dejó los platos en la fregadera.

–Si yo no hubiera tenido la idea de fingir una relación para poder adoptar, tú no estarías viviendo todo esto. –El dibujante dio un paso hacia adelante, con la intención de acercarse, pero un grito los detuvo.

–¿Estáis fingiendo para adoptar? –Rachel los había seguido y parecía decepcionada.

–Quiero ser padre y es la única opción que tengo. –Sam explicó.

–¿Y vais a estar casados para poder ser padres? –Ella estaba sorprendida.

–Cuando tengamos al bebé, nos divorciaremos. Seguro que nos llevamos mucho mejor que cualquier otra pareja divorciada. –Blaine explicó, sabiendo que era una locura, pero apoyando a su mejor amigo al 100%.

–Chicos, no sé si es buena idea… –Berry negó con la cabeza.

–Queremos ser padres y deseamos contar con todo el apoyo posible. Bastante tenemos con la homofobia de los Anderson y el rechazo de Kurt. Nos gustaría contar contigo. –El rubio se acercó y agarró las manos de la joven.

–No apruebo lo que vais a hacer, pero os voy a apoyar porque es vuestra vida, es vuestra decisión y sé que cualquier niño será feliz por tener dos padres como vosotros. Aunque no os améis, tenéis un gran cariño entre vosotros y sé que amaréis a ese niño por encima de todo. Mantendré el secreto…

–Gracias. –Evans comentó.

–Siento lo de Kurt. Nunca ha sido muy racional con respecto a vuestra relación y parece que no acepta que puedes rehacer tu vida. –Rachel dijo mirando a Blaine.

–Es normal… Sé que no lo tomó bien y no me importa. Hace mucho que mi vida está equilibrada y no necesito nada más. –El moreno añadió.

–Pero hace mucho que no te enamoras… –La joven miró al otro también. –Que no os enamoráis, y me preocupa que podáis evitar encontrar a alguien con quien ser felices.

–Tranquila, Rachel. Hemos hablado y todo está pensado. Si aparece alguien y tenemos que dejar el plan, no pasará nada.

Volvieron al salón y vieron a sus amigos ya acomodados para ver una película. Habían tenido la consideración de dejarle a la recién establecida pareja sentarse juntos. No fueron conscientes, pero se sentaron algo más distanciados que de costumbre. Era como si, al dar el paso de fingir una relación, temieran que se convirtiera en real.

Sin embargo, Blaine se dio cuenta de que Brittany los miraba de manera extraña. No sabía por qué, pero le inquietaba esa mirada. Después de un rato, decidió levantarse a por una cerveza. Preguntó, pero nadie más quiso. Caminó hacia la nevera y la abrió para coger una lata. Se volvió y se asustó al ver a la rubia frente a él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que lo había seguido.

–¿Por qué Sam es diferente contigo? –Ella preguntó. La relación de los dos había mejorado porque él había sido de gran ayuda para ella, hasta el punto de que le debía a él que en ese momento fuera bailarina, porque él le facilitó la oportunidad de actuar frente a varios cazatalentos en una de sus actuaciones en NYADA.

–¿A qué te refieres? –El moreno quiso saber. Respetaba y quería mucho a esa chica como para desmerecer sus opiniones.

–Conozco a Sam, salí con él. No es dulce contigo, no es atento, no es cariñoso… Es casi como si ni siquiera fueseis Blam. –Ella comentó decepcionada.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. Para Sam está siendo complicado. Tiene que salir del armario, acostumbrarse a una relación con un hombre… –Anderson no podía creerse que tuviera todas esas mentiras preparadas. Aun así, debía alertar a Evans de que había amigos que comenzaban a sospechar.

–No quiero que te hagan daño. Te mereces ser feliz. –Pierce lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Puedes estar tranquila, no me va a hacer daño. Confío en él. Vamos a ver la película.

Blaine cogió la mano de su amiga y los dos volvieron al salón. Nada más sentarse, el moreno le dio un beso en los labios a Sam, casi como si necesitase mostrar que estaban realmente juntos. Casi instintivamente, el rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo que hizo sonreír a Britt. Esos eran los Blam enamorados que conocía.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: LOS HERMANOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: LOS HERMANOS**_

El primero de los hermanos en poder hablar con ellos fue Steve. Se había licenciado hacía poco en Veterinaria y ejercía en Misuri, en una clínica que, además de a animales de compañía, también visitaba granjas. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, pero ver como su hermano, disléxico y con dificultades en el instituto, había llegado tan lejos, le había dado esperanzas en los momentos más duros.

Cuando Sam y Blaine vieron que estaba conectado, comenzaron la llamada. La sonrisa del chico al verlos mostraba que se alegraba de verlos a ambos. Con el tiempo, el moreno se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia, por lo que era otro hermano para el joven.

Después de saludarse y de charlar sobre sus vidas, Sam supo que era el momento de contárselo. Miró a Blaine buscando su complicidad, tal vez era la persona que más le preocupaba.

–Quería contarte algo… –El mayor de los hermanos comentó.

–Me lo he imaginado. Tanta insistencia para hablar tenía que ser por algo. ¿Qué sucede?

–Blaine y yo estamos saliendo. –Sam dijo rápidamente, lo que hizo que el otro comenzara a reír.

–¿Es una broma?

–No. –El mayor estaba serio, por lo que el otro dejó de reír.

–¿Cuándo?

–Hace unas semanas empezamos a salir como pareja. Sé que es difícil de creer y que nunca había manifestado interés por hombres, pero… Es lo que siento y no quiero que me juzgues.

–No te juzgo, es que no me lo esperaba…

–Comprenderemos si necesitas tiempo para hacerte a la idea, es normal que te resulte complicado hacerte a la idea de que tu hermano está con un hombre. –Blaine intervino, queriendo apaciguar un poco la situación.

–No es eso… El amor es amor y si sois felices, no soy quién para juzgarlo. Simplemente, no me lo esperaba. Además, ya eres casi un hermano para mí. Supongo que dentro de poco será oficial. –El más joven sonrió, queriendo mostrarles a los otros dos que estaba feliz.

–Gracias. –Sam susurró.

–Supongo que ahora le tendré que dar 100$ a Stacey. –Steve frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? –El mayor de los hermanos miró extrañado al otro.

–Ella y yo teníamos una apuesta. Ella decía que sentíais algo el uno por el otro y yo que no. Después de varios años, se dio por vencida y me acabó pagando 50$. Ahora tendrá que devolvérselos y pagarle la parte de mi apuesta.

* * *

La siguiente a la que llamaron fue Stacey. Ella estudiaba en Washington una doble licenciatura, Ciencias Políticas y Derecho. Aspiraba dedicarse a ser presidenta de los Estados Unidos (aunque esperaba no ser la primera mujer en conseguirlo). La abogacía sería a lo que se dedicaría hasta ese momento.

De los tres hermanos, claramente era la más inteligente y la que más lejos iba a llegar a nivel académico, además de la más ambiciosa. Sin embargo, seguía siendo tan dulce y cariñosa como cuando era una niña.

Ella era la que mejor se llevaba con Blaine, al que quería como otro hermano más, pero que a veces le confiaba cosas que con sus hermanos no se atrevía. Por eso, cuando vio a los dos conectados en la pantalla de su ordenador, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Como siempre, comenzaron contándose las novedades de sus vidas, aunque los chicos evitaron darle la noticia. Sin embargo, la joven ya había sido informada por Steve en un descuido, porque pensaba que también lo sabía.

–Podéis contármelo, llevo años esperando la noticia. –Ella sonrió.

–¿De qué hablas? –Sam preguntó extrañado.

–Steve pensó que me lo habíais contado y… –Stacey dejó la frase inconclusa.

–Quería que te enteraras por mí. –El mayor de los hermanos se entristeció, por lo que su "novio" pasó su mano por su cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Lo sé… ¡Tenéis que contármelo todo! ¿Cómo os distéis cuenta de lo que sentíais? ¿Quién se declaró? ¿Cuándo empezó vuestra relación? ¿Cómo fue vuestra primera cita? ¿Y el primer beso? No quiero muchos detalles, pero… ¿Cómo fue vuestra primera vez? –La joven estaba emocionada.

–Muchas preguntas… –Blaine respondió al darse cuenta de que Sam no respondería. Hasta ese momento, nadie le había hecho esas preguntas y no tenían nada preparado, tendría que improvisar. –Se declaró Sam, yo jamás lo habría hecho porque, hasta ese momento, creía que era heterosexual. En cuanto me dijo lo que sentía, lo besé. Llevamos unas semanas juntos y nuestra primera cita… Fue en un restaurante lujoso, queríamos que fuera diferente a lo que habíamos hecho hasta ese momento. ¿Me dejo algo?

–Vuestra primera vez. –Stacey comentó.

–Todavía no… –El mayor de los Evans respondió, avergonzado y tímido. –No estoy preparado.

Anderson, consciente de que la hermana de su "novio" estaba atenta a cada movimiento, lo besó en los labios antes de hablar.

–Ya lo estarás, no tenemos prisa…

Siguieron hablando durante un rato y, nada más colgar a Stacey, vieron que Cooper ya estaba en línea. Sabían que programar las dos videollamadas tan seguidas no era la mejor idea, pero era cuando todos podían estar a la vez. Sin apenas poder reponerse del interrogatorio de la joven y del shock que les había supuesto que llevara años pensando que entre ellos había algo.

Con el mayor de los Anderson también empezaron con otros temas, pero al final, llegó el momento de la confesión.

–Sam y yo estamos saliendo. –Blaine comentó con una sonrisa.

–¡Por fin! Hace tiempo que notaba que te gusta. Sam ha hecho esto, Sam ha dicho aquello… ¡No había nada que hiciera mal! –El mayor reía mientras hablaba.

–¡Coop!

–Es verdad… Me alegra mucho que puedas ser feliz con el hombre de tu vida. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. –El hombre de ojos azules añadió.

–Gracias Coop, tu apoyo significa mucho para mí. Mamá y papá no…

Blaine apenas pudo seguir hablando porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. El simple recuerdo de lo que había pasado dolía y pronto sintió los brazos de Sam rodeándolo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Ellos se lo pierden. –El rubio susurró.

–Tu amorcito tiene razón, ellos se pierden el conocer al maravilloso hijo que tienen y al maravilloso hombre del que se ha enamorado. –El mayor fue firme, no quería mostrar ni la más mínima duda.

–Gracias… A los dos.

Después de eso, Cooper comenzó a hablar de tonterías para distraerlo. Sin embargo, al terminar la conversación, lo dos amigos se miraron.

–¿Todos pensaban que estamos enamorados antes de que se lo dijéramos? –El rubio dijo sorprendido.

–Eso parece. –El moreno se encogió de hombros.

–Pero ninguno de los dos se ha enamorado del otro… En ningún momento. –El dibujante siguió con sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente del sonrojo del otro, que evitaba mirarlo porque él sí sabía que había estado enamorado de Evans.

–Tal vez se confunden porque somos muy cercanos y nos gusta tener contacto físico. –El actor se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez… ¿Cenamos?

Dejaron la conversación para ponerse a cocinar. No importaba lo que pensaran los demás, lo que querían era tener a su hijo lo antes posible. Para eso, seis meses de noviazgo y tres de compromiso antes de la boda y, tras la luna de miel, comenzarían el proceso. Al menos, ese era el plan.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: ES DIFÍCIL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: ES DIFÍCIL**_

Pretender ser novio de Blaine era estresante. Sam tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía o decía para que nadie sospechara que su relación realmente no había cambiado. Esa tarde, la pareja tenía una triple cita con Santana, Brittany, Artie y Kitty. Desde que sus amigos se habían enterado, no habían parado de insinuar que debían salir en parejas. Iban a cenar y después a dar un paseo por el parque. Un plan romántico… Para el que el rubio no estaba del todo preparado.

Habían decidido que fuera entre semana porque los fines de semana, con las sesiones dobles, Blaine y Pierce no podían. Aunque no podían quedar antes de las siete de la tarde, preferían eso a que no pudieran asistir. Con dos actores y una bailarina de Broadway en el grupo, estaban más que acostumbrados a tener que hacer planes entre semana.

No se sorprendió al ver que era el tercero en llegar al café donde se iban a reunir. Pidió su té y se sentó junto a ellos.

–Perfecto. –Santana susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los otros escucharan.

–Me da miedo preguntar, pero… ¿Qué es perfecto? –Artie preguntó suavemente.

–Quiero hablar con Trouty aquí ante de que llegue su pequeño Hobbit. –La latina respondió.

–¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Verás… –Ella miró a los dos molesta. –Negaré que he dicho esto, pero sabéis que para mí Blaine es muy importante…

–Ayudar a Britt a encontrar el trabajo de sus sueños lo puso el primero en la lista de personas que cuentan con tu protección y apoyo. Lo sabemos. –Abrams la ayudó, sabía que no era fácil para ella lo que iba a decir.

–Exacto. Blaine me demostró que nos aprecia y todo lo que ha hecho por Britt… Desde enseñarle todas las coreografías que hacía en NYADA hasta pedirle que lo ayudara con su proyecto final sabiendo que iría una cazatalentos y que podía suponer un impulso para su carrera de bailarina… Sé que sin él Britt lo habría tenido mucho más difícil… Por eso quiero hacer algo por él. –Lopez confesó. Le costaba contar lo que sentía, a pesar de que eran personas en las que confiaba.

–¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer por él? –Evans cuestionó.

–Hablar contigo. Britt sigue diciendo que hay algo raro en vuestra historia. Dice que no os comportáis como una pareja. Ha estado contigo, te conoce muy bien, y dice que con Blaine no te comportas igual. Sé que vuestra relación no puede ser la misma a la que mantuviste con Britt, pero… ¿Estás seguro que no es sólo curiosidad lo que te ha llevado a ser novio de Blaine? Sé que él lleva enamorado de ti desde que teníais dieciocho años y, si al final todo es mentira por tu parte, no sé si se podrá recuperar.

Sam miró a Santana con miedo. Por supuesto que todo era mentira y que en algún momento iban a terminar con esa relación. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Santana? ¿Qué pensaría Brittany? Ellas habían demostrado que eran muy buenas amigas de Anderson después de todo lo que había pasado con la carrera de la rubia. Además, sin Tina cerca y sin él como novio de la bailarina, la relación de Pierce y el actor había evolucionado hasta el punto de que eran casi como mejores amigos.

–Blaine es la persona más importante en mi vida y te prometo que no le estoy mintiendo. Sabe lo que siento por él y te aseguro que jamás jugaría con él. –Era lo más sincero que podía ser en ese momento.

–Hola. –Brittany llegó con una sonrisa, pero pronto frunció el ceño al notar la tensión. –¿Va todo bien?

–Sí, cariño. –Santana comentó. –Sólo estaba asegurándome de que Sam está seguro de lo que está haciendo. Nadie quiere que dañe a Blaine.

–Vale. –La rubia se conformó con esa explicación y se sentó junto a su novia. Las dos se dieron un beso, por lo que no vieron que llegaba alguien más.

–¿No soy la última? –Kitty preguntó al llegar.

–Falta Blaine. –Artie la tranquilizó. Ellos también se besaron, pero fue algo más rápido.

El moreno aun tardó cinco minutos en llegar, algo que a ninguno le sorprendió. Cuando llegó, se sentó junto a Sam y éste, consciente de que todos los observaban, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Siento el retraso, había mucha gente esperando a la salida. –El actor se disculpó.

–Cada vez te haces más famoso, es normal. –Lopez comentó.

–Gracias por entenderlo…

–¿No has pedido nada? –Evans preguntó.

–No… Como llegaba tarde, no quería haceros esperar. –Anderson se encogió de hombros.

–Voy yo a por tu café. ¿El de siempre o quieres algo especial? –Sam propuso.

–No tienes que hacerlo.

–Quiero hacerlo. –El rubio se mostró firme.

–Lo de siempre está bien. –El pintor lo besó en los labios antes de levantarse para comprarle ese café.

–Voy contigo. Yo he terminado el mío, pero no me importaría tomar otro antes de que nos vayamos. –Santana se levantó para ir con él. Cuando llegaron a la barra, ella se volvió para mirarlo directamente. –¿Os estáis controlando para que no os veamos en plan romántico? ¿Es por Kurt o Mercedes?

–Blaine y yo todavía estamos ajustándonos al hecho de que estamos enamorados. Hasta hace poco sólo éramos dos amigos y, si somos sinceros, sólo nos faltaba el sexo para ser una pareja. Es difícil cambiar una rutina por otra que es muy parecida, pero a la vez muy diferente. –Evans suspiró, era lo único que su cabeza había conseguido crear.

–Acepto la explicación, pero tienes que saber que Blaine es un romántico. Puede que no lo diga, pero necesita que le demuestren que lo aman. Parte de los problemas que tuvo con Kurt tenían que ver con eso. Todos sabemos que los celos de Porcelana hacia ti y lo que realmente sentía hacia ti fueron la verdadera causa de la ruptura, pero si LadyFace hubiera cuidado más de él, seguirían juntos. No te duermas, o tú también lo perderás… –Su turno llegó y ella pidió justo después de Sam, que pagó los dos cafés. –Gracias por invitarme.

–Gracias por los consejos.

Los dos volvieron junto a los demás y Sam besó a Blaine en los labios. Al separarse, notó la confusión de su amigo, pero también lo feliz que le hacía ese simple gesto. Era una visión adorable. Esos ojos color avellana brillaban y algo en su interior se revolvió. Era como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Conocía esa sensación, la había sentido con Quinn, Britt y Mercedes entre otras. Pero no podía ser hacia su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había sentido por un amigo.

Pierce se agarró a Santana y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras sonreía. Reconocía esa mirada, era la que había estado esperando ver en Evans desde que dijeron que estaban juntos. Ese era Sammy enamorado, ese era el Sammy que quería para su Blainey.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: CONFUSIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: CONFUSIÓN**_

Sam estaba realmente concentrado en su dibujo. El próximo número de Las Aventuras de Nightbird y Blonde Chameleon era muy diferente a lo que todos esperaban… Y a la vez, era parte de lo que todos esperaban.

Durante el último año, había recibido muchas peticiones para que Blonde Chameleon fuera bisexual y acabara manteniendo una relación con su inseparable compañero. Era algo que tanto los fans como la editorial que publicaba el cómic deseaban, pero a lo que él se había negado.

Sin embargo, esas semanas fingiendo una relación con Blaine le habían llevado a cuestionarse sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Desde aquella cita triple, cada vez que se habían besado o abrazado, cada caricia y cada contacto, había sentido esas mariposas en su estómago. Y no sólo eso. Se había descubierto a sí mismo mirando a su amigo desde la distancia cuando estaban rodeados de amigos o había soñado con momentos románticos (y no tan románticos) protagonizados por ellos dos.

Se sentía atrapado, necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso, pero no sabía a quién recurrir. La única persona que sabía que estaban fingiendo era Rachel, pero no contaba con recibir un consejo neutral de ella. Eran amigos, pero ella era más cercana a Blaine por la carrera que ambos habían elegido.

Por eso sentía que su única vía de escape había sido dibujar. Cuando le comentó a su editor que tenía pensado abordar una posible bisexualidad de Blonde Chameleon, éste se alegró. Sin embargo, al explicarle su idea, empezó a tener dudas. Por un lado, era algo con lo que muchos adolescentes podrían sentirse identificados, pero, por otro lado, podía decepcionar a los fans si Sam decidía que al final no era bisexual.

Porque esa era su condición. Hasta que él no tuviera claros sus sentimientos, él no iba a definir la sexualidad del protagonista de su historia. Iba a ser una forma de confesarse sin realmente contarle a nadie lo que sentía.

Escuchó a Blaine llegar y sonrió para sí mismo. Le encantaba saber que su mejor amigo estaba en casa y, además, podía pedirle ayuda.

–¿Qué tal la reunión con tu editor? –El moreno preguntó después de saludarlo y sentarse en el sofá, aunque de lado para poder mirarlo mientras hablaban, ya que Sam estaba en la mesa que tenían para que él pudiera trabajar.

–Muy bien… Hemos estado hablando otra vez sobre la sexualidad de Blonde Chameleon… –El rubio comenzó a responder mientras volvía su silla giratoria para poder mirarlo y vio como el otro suspiraba.

–Es tu cómic, es tu decisión. –El actor fue firme.

–Bueno… He estado pensando… Tal vez… –El dibujante comentó y su "pareja" lo miró sorprendido.

–¿En serio? –Anderson no podía creerlo.

–No sé… Al menos quiero abordar algunas dudas. La cercanía entre él y Nightbird puede ser confusa a veces. –Evans explicó.

–Llevamos años intentando demostrarle al mundo que una amistad tan cercana entre un gay y un hetero es posible… ¿Por qué la nuestra sí y la de Nightbird y Blonde Chameleon no? ¿Por qué es confusa? ¿Acaso nuestra amistad ha sido confusa? –Blaine cuestionó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar nervioso por la sala.

–Blaine, son dudas que muchas personas pueden sentir. No todo el mundo tiene su sexualidad clara durante todas las etapas de su vida. No sé si al final Blonde Chameleon será heterosexual o bisexual, pero sé que quiero que mis personajes, además de ser superhéroes, sean normales. Quiero que enfrenten problemas normales… ¿Sabes que entre las cosas que hemos planteado, aunque todavía no es seguro, es que Human Braine tenga anorexia o que Asian Persuasion descubra que es adoptada y quiera buscar a su familia biológica? Es una parte de las historias que está gustando. Hay personas creando sus propias historias en forma de fanfiction o de cómic y no sólo juntando a los dos protagonistas. He leído varias. –Sam se mostró firme.

–Siento haber reaccionado así. –El moreno se acercó. –No sé… Con todo esto de fingir ser pareja, de intentar aparentar algo que no somos… Siento que nos estamos perdiendo… Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird era lo único que queda de nuestra amistad, me da miedo que eso también cambie…

El rubio entendía el miedo del otro, pero él tenía sus propios miedos. Sabía que, si se enamoraba, el actor no lo juzgaría. Sin embargo, temía que eso cambiara su amistad. Ellos habían superado aquel crush que Anderson había sufrido durante su último año de instituto, pero ya no eran unos adolescentes y no era un simple crush. A pesar de todo, el dibujante no pudo resistirse, agarró al otro por la cintura y lo obligó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, para rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

–No vamos a perdernos. Cuando todo esto acabe, nos divorciaremos y volveremos a ser los mejores amigos del mundo. No vamos a dejar que nadie cambie eso. –Evans prometió.

–Ojalá todo sea tan sencillo. –Blaine apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

–Lo será… ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda para los sentimientos de Blonde Chameleon? Cuando visitamos a mis padres me contaste que era muy duro… Quiero mostrar eso con él. Cuando el mundo conoció a Nightbird, él era gay abiertamente y muy orgulloso de ello, pero… Como me dijiste, no todo es tan sencillo… Quiero contarle al mundo qué les pasa a las personas que descubren su sexualidad o a las personas que se la cuestionan. ¿Me ayudarás? –Sam susurró.

Antes de ser conscientes de lo que iban a hacer, juntaron sus labios para besarse. Se estaban acostumbrando a tener esa cercanía, ellos sabían que todos los que los querían y se preocupaban por ellos los observaban con miedo a descubrir que uno de los dos estaba jugando con el otro. Por eso se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de cariño. Al principio les había costado, pero pronto se convirtió en algo normal.

Sin embargo, esa era la primera vez que lo hacían en la intimidad de su casa, sin nadie con ellos. Estaban solos y no tenían que fingir, pero aun así estaban comportándose como una pareja. Las mariposas del estómago del rubio revoloteaban con más fuerza que nunca y sintió que empezaba a tener un "problema" en la entrepierna.

–Deberíamos parar. –El moreno propuso cuando lo notó.

–Lo siento… –El dibujante se sonrojó.

–No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Hace mucho que no tienes sexo y, de repente, tienes a alguien sentado en tu regazo, besándote. Es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione. ¿Pedimos una pizza para cenar? –El actor sonrió.

–Vale… Pero acuérdate que para mí una pizza con piña deja de ser pizza. –Evans bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

–Claro… A una pizza se le puede poner cualquier cosa menos piña… –Anderson sabía que no le gustaba esa clase, jamás la habría pedido. Sabía que su amigo intentaba alegrarle y él iba a seguirle el juego. –¿Tal vez con manzana?

–¡NO!

Los dos rieron durante un rato por la broma y, en cuanto terminó su ataque de risa, llamaron para pedir la pizza y tener una cena normal. Eran ellos y tenían que mantenerse así o se perderían en esa falsa relación.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: LA CONFESIÓN DE BLAINE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento no haber actualizado antes... El trabajo me está volviendo loca...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: LA CONFESIÓN DE BLAINE**_

Blaine cada día estaba más preocupado. Aunque Sam le había prometido que, tras la adopción, se divorciarían y todo volvería a ser como antes, él sabía que no era cierto. No cuando determinados sentimientos que creía olvidados volvían con más fuerza que nunca. Con dieciocho años se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y, aunque éste lo tomó como un crush que podían superar. Sin embargo, decidió centrarse en su relación con Kurt hasta que superó esos sentimientos… O eso creía.

Tener que comportarse como una pareja comenzaba a hacer que su corazón doliera. Quería volver a ser el amigo que de vez en cuando tenía más contacto con él que el que era habitual, pero que no significaba nada. En ese momento, cada vez que sus amigos estaban con ellos, tenían que besarse y tocarse como si estuvieran realmente enamorados. Saber que esos gestos eran fingidos empezaba a dolerle de una manera muy intensa.

Por eso necesitaba contárselo a alguien. La única persona que sabía que su relación era una farsa era Rachel y, por tanto, la única con la que podía hablar del tema. Por eso corrió después de terminar su función, sabiendo que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al teatro en el que ella trabajaba.

–Parece que hoy estás muy solicitada. –El moreno sonrió al ver a su amiga.

–¡Blaine! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

–Necesito hablar contigo… ¿Tienes planes para la cena? –Él preguntó.

–No...

–¿Vamos donde siempre? –Anderson propuso.

–Claro.

* * *

Durante la cena estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales ya que Blaine le había dicho que prefería dejar el motivo de su visita para cuando llegaran a la casa de Rachel. Sin embargo, en cuanto entraron en el pequeño apartamento en el que residía la joven, el moreno decidió sincerarse completamente.

–Estoy enamorado de Sam. –El chico se sentó en el sofá sin mirar a su amiga.

–Sabía que eso no era buena idea. –Ella se sentó a su lado.

–Lo sé, pero nunca he podido negarle nada a Sam…

–Porque siempre has estado enamorado de él y estabas dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él… Blaine…

–¿Y qué hago? Es mi mejor amigo y me necesita para cumplir el sueño de ser padre. ¡No me puedo alejar ahora de él! –Anderson estaba desesperado.

–¿Por qué no hablas con él? Necesita saber lo que sientes, necesita comprender que te está haciendo daño… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando se lo digas? ¡Hará cualquier cosa para que dejes de sufrir! Vuestra amistad va más allá de que vayáis a tener un hijo juntos. Os queréis tal como sois… ¡Cuantas personas querrían una amistad como la vuestra! Os complementáis, os comprendéis, sois leales y fieles el uno con el otro… No perdáis eso por mentiras o secretos… ¡Díselo! –Ella intentó animarlo.

–No puedo.

Blaine rompió a llorar. Sabía que debía encontrar a alguien que le hiciera olvidar lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, pero las cosas no eran fáciles.

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentó, cuando Blaine llegó a casa todavía se le notaba que había llorado. Por eso, tan pronto como lo vio, Sam corrió a abrazarlo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –El rubio preguntó mientras lo apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

–No me sueltes, por favor. –El moreno sollozó. Parecía que no había tenido suficiente con todas las lágrimas que había derramado en casa de Rachel.

–No lo haré, estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar caer. –El artista lo dirigió hacia el salón y se sentaron, sin soltarse en ningún momento. No le importaba que le estuviera arrugando la camisa con el fuerte agarre que mantenía o que la estuviera mojando. Lo único que le importaba era consolar al hombre más importante en su vida. Le gustaría saber qué era lo que había causado semejante dolor.

Por su parte, la mente del actor recordó una conversación que su mejor amigo y él habían tenido semanas atrás. Recordó esa confesión que Evans le había hecho sobre su deseo de experimentar. Recordó que le había dicho que sólo experimentaría con él. En ese momento, le parecía que era lo mejor. Conseguiría tener ese cuerpo por una vez y, tal vez, todos esos sentimientos eran sólo deseo y conseguiría aplacarlos. Al menos, eso se decía a sí mismo para convencerse de que era el paso que tenía que dar.

Anderson se convenció de que debía ser él quien diera el paso. Eso era lo que Sam le había dicho. Si alguna vez quería ser el hombre con el que el rubio experimentaría su sexualidad, tenía que dar ese paso él.

Blaine se separó lo justo para poder mirar esos ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado. Notó la preocupación y el cariño con el que lo observaban. Sabía que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que realizara. Era el mejor amigo del mundo y esperaba no estar aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

Muy despacio, el moreno volvió a acercarse, aunque esa vez su objetivo no era volver a encontrarse entre esos fuertes brazos, al menos no en ese momento.

Evans no le dio más importancia cuando sus labios sintieron los del otro. Era algo habitual cuando había gente cerca y tampoco era muy extraño que sucediera en la intimidad de su hogar. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente. Una tímida mano bajaba por su pecho, algo que hasta ese momento el actor no se había sentido cómodo en hacer.

–Dijiste que, si alguna vez me apetecía, podía ser el hombre con el que experimentarías el sexo gay.

–Sí, pero…

–Quiero que lo hagamos. –Anderson susurró, casi como si tuviera miedo a romper la magia del momento.

–¿Estás seguro? No quiero que después te arrepientas. –Sam tenía dudas. No sabía qué tenía así a su mejor amigo y no quería que esa tristeza fuera el motivo de su decisión, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que él estaba enamorado y para él ese encuentro tendría un significado diferente. Además, tampoco quería que al día siguiente se arrepintiera de lo que iban a hacer.

–Estoy seguro. –El moreno volvió a juntar sus labios, deseoso de, al menos por una vez, saber cómo se sentía entre los brazos de su mejor amigo mientras entregaban sus cuerpos al placer.

–En ese caso… Vamos a mi habitación, estaremos más cómodos.

El rubio se levantó y dirigió al otro hacia su habitación. Esa noche, ellos dejaron que sus sentimientos los guiaran, por lo que no fue un encuentro salvaje. Cada caricia era más suave que la anterior, cada beso era más dulce… No había prisa, querían sentirse todo lo cerca que era posible, por lo que todo era lento y placentero. Al terminar, Evans tuvo clara una cosa, estaba total y completamente enamorado de su mejor amigo hasta el punto de querer que esa relación que fingían, fuera realidad.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: DESPERTAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: DESPERTAR**_

Blaine se despertó y se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Sam estaban rodeándolo. Recordó lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y enseguida notó un nudo en su estómago. Había cometido un gran error y esperaba que su amistad no se viera afectada. Esa noche no había pensado en las consecuencias, sólo en que deseaba ser amado por su mejor amigo la noche anterior.

–¿En qué piensas? –El rubio preguntó al darse cuenta de que el otro estaba despierto. Lo conocía demasiado para saber que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

–Estoy preocupado por lo que pasó anoche… No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo. –El moreno explicó, haciendo que el otro malinterpretara lo que quería decir. El dibujante pensaba que había notado sus sentimientos y que no los correspondía, por lo que le preocupaba hacerle daño. La verdad era que el actor pensaba que el otro había descubierto sus sentimientos y lo rechazaría porque no se sentía lo mismo.

–No tenemos que perdernos. Siempre hemos dicho que lo que más valoramos es nuestra amistad y deberíamos seguir así. Pase lo que pase, seremos Blam, los mejores amigos. No quiero perder a la única persona que me comprende y me quiere tal como soy… –Evans intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque por dentro su corazón gritaba pidiéndole que le confesara lo que sentía y que pasara, lo que pasase, estaría a su lado siempre que se lo propusiera.

–Claro… Prepárate, tenemos brunch con los chicos. –Anderson le dijo, queriendo acabar con ese tema de conversación.

* * *

Después de ducharse y arreglarse, comenzaron a cocinar. Sabían que sus amigos llegarían antes de que terminaran. La primera fue Rachel, que se quedó mirando el cuello de Blaine con el ceño fruncido. Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, ella se acercó al moreno.

–¿Sabes que tienes una marca muy sospechosa en el cuello? ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

–Me acosté con Sam. –El joven respondió casi en un susurro.

–¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? ¿Te corresponde? ¿Sois una pareja real? –A pesar de que hablaba bajo, se notaba la ilusión que le hacía lo que había pasado.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Él es heterosexual y, a pesar de lo que todos pensáis, no siente nada por mí.

Artie y Kitty entraron en la cocina para saludarlos. Para fortuna de los dos amigos, no habían escuchado nada, aunque notaron que la chica estaba algo molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Poco a poco, el resto fueron llegando y se acomodaron en el salón para disfrutar de la comida que los anfitriones habían preparado. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, salvo algún comentario de Kurt, que todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a su ex con el rubio.

–¿Por qué las cosas de Sam siguen aquí? –Brittany preguntó mirando la mesa donde trabajaba Sam.

–Britt, trabajo desde casa. –El dibujante estaba extrañado.

–Pero ahora tenéis una habitación libre, ¿no? ¿Por qué no trabajas ahí? Sé que hace tiempo habíais hablado de buscar un sitio más grande para que tú pudieras tener un despacho.

–Intentamos ir todo lo despacio que la situación nos lo permite. –Blaine respondió, intentando encontrar una excusa creíble.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Ella lo miró realmente interesada.

–Vivimos juntos desde hace años, por lo que empezamos un paso por delante de cualquier otra relación. Estamos intentando no apresurarnos en el resto de pasos y… Bueno, compartir habitación puede ser uno de esos pasos. –El moreno explicó.

–Eso puede tener sentido, pero… ¿Por qué esperar? Os amáis y vivís juntos… Si queréis, podemos ayudaros a pasar todas las cosas a una habitación y a mover los muebles para que quepa ahí la mesa. –Ella insistió.

–Podéis dejar algún mueble en el almacén que compartimos Britt y yo. –Kitty explicó. –Hay espacio suficiente y podríamos compartir gastos.

–Es una buena idea, cabría todo… Así no tenéis que deshaceros de ella por si pronto buscáis otro sitio y podéis usarlo para la habitación de invitados. –Santana añadió.

–No sé si… –El actor miró a su mejor amigo, buscando una excusa para que las chicas no siguieran con el tema, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él tampoco sabía qué decir.

–¡Tonterías! Sois pareja, ¿no? Si la marca del cuello de Blaine es alguna explicación, ya habéis pasado la barrera del sexo y vivís juntos, así que… ¿Por qué no compartir habitación? ¿O hay algo que no sepamos? –Rachel intervino, realmente molesta. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que lo que todos sospechaban desde hacía unos años había explotado ya. Tanto Anderson como Evans eran conscientes de sus sentimientos y sólo faltaba que tuvieran el valor de confesarlos.

–Bueno… –Sam miró al hombre del que estaba enamorado. –Yo estoy listo, si tú lo estás…

–¡Vamos! Seguro que esta noche habéis dormido juntos… ¿Necesitáis tanta tontería? –Kurt interrumpió y miró al resto. –Lo único que os pido es que esperéis a que me vaya. Yo no pienso mover muebles y no voy a ver lo que tienen en su cajón. Conociendo a Blaine, seguro que tienen muchos preservativos y juguetes por ahí. Yo nunca quise, pero sabiendo lo que Sam hacía con Britt…

–Vale, Kurt. Tú no ayudarás, pero si no callas ahora, te aseguro que tampoco terminarás de comer lo que tienes en tu plato porque yo misma te echaré de aquí… Y para que conste, me encantará ser yo la que inspeccione los cajones… ¿Quién podría imaginar que Blainey aquí es un chico al que le gusta experimentar en la cama?

Sam se acercó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate. Él quería hacerlo sentir mejor y, mientras los demás seguían hablando de cómo iban a dividir las tareas, decidió tranquilizarlo.

–Relájate, ese momento tenía que llegar… Y en cuanto a lo que ha dicho Kurt… No es malo querer experimentar o tener juguetes eróticos, nadie te puede juzgar por ello. –Apenas susurró, esperando que el otro volviera a tener el color habitual en sus mejillas.

–No lo hace más fácil… Santana no me va a dejar olvidar lo que ha dicho… –El moreno escondió su cara en el hombro del otro.

–Te quiere demasiado y si ve que lo estás pasando mal, parará… Recuerda que, después de lo que hiciste por Britt, eres su chico favorito… –El rubio acarició su espalda.

–Yo me voy, creo que ya he tenido suficiente… –Kurt se levantó porque no aguantaba más las demostraciones de amor de su ex con su nueva pareja. Miró a su mejor amiga, que lo miraba algo decepcionada. –Rachel, lo he intentado… Pero sabes que si lo mío con Blaine no funcionó es exclusivamente por culpa de Sam. Sin él, estaría casado, tal vez con niños y sería extremadamente feliz… Perdona si no puedo alegrarme porque él tenga lo que debía ser mío…

Sin dejar que nadie diría nada más, Hummel se marchó, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

–Supongo que todavía no ha superado vuestra ruptura. –Kitty comentó antes de beber, intentando romper el momento incómodo por el bien de todos.

–Lo que le pasa es que aquí nadie le presta atención. Hay chicos que visten de manera más llamativa que él, que tienen voz más femenina… Aquí ya no destaca y eso hace que, con su personalidad, le cueste trabajo encontrar pareja… Así que, si además tiene unas exigencias de como tiene que ser y quiere que lo trate igual que como lo trató Blaine… Eso se traduce en que se convertirá en la loca de los gatos. –Santana añadió.

–Bueno… Si todos hemos terminado, deberíamos ponernos a trabajar. Tenemos mucho que hacer y algunos tenemos que ir al teatro. –Britt sonrió antes de levantarse. La "mudanza" fue rápida, apenas tuvieron que mover cosas porque los muebles no podían moverlos hasta que no consiguieran una furgoneta, por lo que sólo los amontonaron para que hubiera espacio para todo lo demás.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: SOMOS AMIGOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: SOMOS AMIGOS**_

Era ya tarde por la noche cuando Blaine regresó del trabajo. Estaba cansado y, a pesar de eso, había decidido que iba a dar una vuelta con unos compañeros antes de volver a casa. Había tardado tanto que no esperaba que Sam estuviera despierto. Su cara mostró claramente su sorpresa, haciendo que el otro sonriera.

–¿Pensabas que después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy iba a estar en la cama cuando volvieras? –El rubio preguntó mientras golpeaba con suavidad el cojín del sofá para que el otro se sentara a su lado. El moreno se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su amigo lo conocía tan bien y que no podía escapar de esa situación.

–No sé si estoy preparado para hablar… –Los ojos color avellana miraron a los verdes con dudas.

–Eres mi mejor amigo y yo soy tu mejor amigo… Eso no va a cambiar… Lo único que me preocupa es el motivo por el que estabas llorando cuando viniste. –El dibujante miró al otro preocupado.

–No es importante. –El actor intentó evitar esa conversación.

–Cualquier cosa que te haga llorar, por pequeña que sea, es importante para mí. –Evans insistió.

–Es sólo… Me siento muy solo… Hace tiempo que no me siento amado y empiezo a pensar que eso no pasará nunca… ¿Por qué nadie me puede amar? –Anderson decidió contar una verdad a medias.

–Sé como te sientes, a mí también me pasa… Pero me consuela saber que te tengo a ti. –Sam intentó consolarlo.

–Pero algún día conocerás a una mujer…

–Y tú a un hombre. B… No podemos perder la esperanza… Algún día, los dos seremos felices… –El rubio abrazó a su mejor amigo y cerró los ojos, deseando ser él el hombre del que se enamoraría Blaine en el futuro. Sabía que era difícil, pero deseaba que eso fuera una realidad. Por su parte, el moreno se sentía tan seguro entre los brazos de su amigo que no quería separarse. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el cual los dos estuvieron abrazados más tiempo del habitual.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. –El actor se separó del otro y se levantó.

–Claro, vamos.

Los dos emprendieron el camino hasta su habitación, pero Blaine miró a Sam algo confundido cuando este no entró en su habitación. El rubio sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de lo que acababa de pasar esa precisa mañana.

–B… Hemos movido todas mis cosas a tu habitación, ¿recuerdas?

–¡Lo había olvidado! Si quieres podemos volver a… –La frase del moreno se vio interrumpida por el otro, que lo besó con pasión para que no siguiera hablando.

–En algún momento tenía que pasar, ¿no? No podemos casarnos sin compartir cama… No es la primera vez y no tiene que pasar nada que no quieras. –El pintor explicó sin dejar de sonreír. Veía como afectaban al otro las muestras de cariño y quería pensar que, en el plazo que tenía hasta el divorcio, podía conquistarlo. La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en que tal vez no habría dicha separación llamó la atención del otro.

–¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Tanto te gustó lo de anoche? –El actor se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar. –Quiero decir… Eres heterosexual y, aunque sintieras placer…

–Fue algo más que sexo y lo disfruté muchísimo…

–No tienes que tener charla dulce conmigo, me vas a llevar al altar de todos modos. –Anderson intentó bromear porque temía que la situación siguiera con esa intensidad y no poder resistirse.

–Tampoco te voy a mentir… Ahora vamos a dormir juntos y tenemos que empezar a eliminar la incomodidad… Que, por otro lado, no debería haber. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

–Vamos a dormir juntos…

–No sería la primera vez.

–Pero tantas veces seguidas… Es posible que pasen cosas que nos incomoden… Somos hombres y a veces, por la noche, pasan cosas…

–¿Hablas de sueños eróticos y erecciones matutinas? ¡Vamos, B! Llámalo por su nombre. Somos hombres, nos hemos visto desnudos y hemos tenido sexo. Los dos sabemos que esas cosas pasan… ¡No hay que estar incómodos! –Sam intentó dialogar.

–Pero yo soy gay… –Blaine estaba tan rojo que pensaba que su cara comenzaría a arder en cualquier momento.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que a mí no me importa? –El rubio se desesperó. –Te quiero, B. Eres mi mejor amigo, la única persona con la que me casaría para tener un hijo. Confío en ti ciegamente y sé que a tu lado no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. Eso es todo lo que te tiene que importar… Y vamos dentro, es tarde y quiero descansar.

El pintor agarró la mano del otro y lo dirigió a su habitación. Vio como el moreno sacó su pijama y él se dio cuenta de que dormía en ropa interior, algo que, en la situación que estaban, podía ser conflictivo.

A pesar de todo, disfrutó secretamente al ver como el otro se cambiaba de ropa. Pudo apreciar ese hermoso cuerpo con el que había disfrutado la noche anterior y que había aclarado todo lo que sentía. Si antes de ese momento le quedaba alguna duda, la había disipado al sentir el hermoso cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos.

–¡Sam! ¿En qué piensas? ¿Por qué no te pones un pijama? –Blaine preguntó.

–Verás… No tengo pijama. –Sam reconoció.

–Cierto… –El moreno sabía eso, pero no se había acordado. –Si a ti no te importa…

–Por supuesto que no me importa. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? Verás… –El rubio se acercó algo enfadado, pero intentando controlar su genio porque no quería complicar las cosas. Agarró las manos ajenas con suavidad. –Sé que no vas a hacer nada que yo no quiera… Pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero?

–Sammy…

–No bromeo cuando digo que disfruté mucho anoche y, cuando quieras, podemos repetir. –El dibujante confesó.

–Estamos mejor como amigos.

En ese momento, Evans comenzó a dudar de los sentimientos de su amigo… ¿Podía ser que ya lo correspondiera?

A pesar de todo, decidieron ir a dormir en ese instante, ajenos a que, a mitad de la noche, Sam rodearía al otro con sus brazos y que Blaine, al sentirse tan seguro y protegido, se acercaría aún más hasta que, al final, se despertaron con sus labios separados por escasos centímetros. Se quedaron unos segundos perdidos en la belleza de los ojos del otro, deseando que se parara el tiempo y, que por un minuto, sólo existieran ellos dos en el mundo y poder estar así para siempre.


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: BISEXUALIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: BISEXUALIDAD**_

Una semana después, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Sam había estado muy atento, analizando cada movimiento o palabra de su amigo para saber si tenía algún sentimiento hacía él. Sin embargo, no había encontrado nada porque Blaine había tenido mucho cuidado en como actuaba cuando estaban juntos porque no quería que el otro descubriera sus sentimientos.

A pesar de las dudas, el rubio ya tenía claro completamente que estaba enamorado del joven con los ojos color avellana más hermosos que jamás había visto. Se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo y sexy que era el otro hasta ese momento. Aunque, debía confesar que, desde que se había dado cuenta, no paraba de fantasear con repetir esa noche de pasión de la que tanto disfrutó.

En esos momentos, estaba tan concentrado en dibujar las siguientes imágenes de su cómic que no se dio cuenta de que Blaine entraba. El moreno sonrió mientras se acercaba. Era algo muy común que descubriera a su amigo tan concentrado en sus dibujos. Sin embargo, fue él el que se llevó la sorpresa cuando llegó a su lado y vio una imagen que jamás pensó que el otro dibujaría.

Nightbird estaba apoyado en una pared, siendo sujetado por Blonde Chameleon. Las manos del más bajo rodeaban el cuello del otro y sus labios estaban juntos. Sus trajes de superhéroes estaban algo movidos, mostrando que los dos estaban dejándose llevar por la pasión.

–¿Qué es eso? –Blaine preguntó casi ofendido, sintiendo como si lo hubieran traicionado. Sabía que no tenía derecho a eso, pero se sentía como si su mundo se desmoronase. ¿Por qué Nightbird podía tener al chico de sus sueños y él no?

–He decidido darle a los fans lo que quieren. Blonde Chameleon va a ser bisexual y tendrá una relación con Nightbrd. –El rubio informó, volviéndose para mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Le sorprendió ver que estaba realmente dolido.

–Sammy… ¿Por qué? Cuando decidiste usar nuestros superhéroes para tu cómic, una de las cosas que dijiste fue que querías mostrarle al mundo que un heterosexual y un gay pueden ser mejores amigos sin que haya nada entre ellos… ¿Qué ha cambiado? –El moreno quiso saber, sentía como si se ahogase.

–Blaine… –Las manos del dibujante buscaron las de su amigo para sentarlo en sus piernas. El actor se dejó guiar, aunque se sentía incómodo con esa proximidad.

–Me siento traicionado… Sé que no tengo derecho, pero… Tú y yo nos hemos perdido en alguna parte del camino y Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird eran lo único que queda de nuestra amistad. –Anderson aclaró.

–No nos hemos perdido, seguimos siendo Blam, los mejores amigos… –Evans se sentía dolido.

–¿Tú crees? Hemos tenido sexo, nos besamos, dormimos juntos, salimos como pareja… ¿Recuerdas la broma de Mercedes cuando te dejó la última vez? Decía que no entendía nuestra relación, que éramos novios sin sexo y sin besos… ¿Y ahora qué somos, Sam? –Blaine preguntó.

–Eres un amigo que me está ayudando…

–Te dije que esto iba a afectar a nuestra amistad y me prometiste que no… –El moreno estaba a punto de llorar y parecía que le costaba respirar.

–B, cálmate. Respira hondo un momento, por favor. –El rubio estaba asustado. Nunca había visto al otro así. Era casi como si fuera a tener un ataque de ansiedad. –Si quieres que paremos nuestro plan y volvamos a ser amigos, no tengo ningún problema. Pasamos todo a mi habitación otra vez y les decimos a los chicos que ha sido algo más fruto de la pasión que de otra cosa y que volvemos a ser los de siempre.

–Lo siento… Estoy estresado… Rachel me está presionando porque no entiende que tendríamos sexo, están hablando de no renovar la obra y no me apetece volver a hacer castings en estos momentos porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Coop tiene un callback y si consigue el papel se mudará a Nueva York porque es una serie y, al menos durante la temporada de rodaje, vivirá aquí… No sé si Coop se creerá que estamos juntos si nos ve todos los días… No quiero cambiar el plan, pero… ¿Crees que podríamos irnos unos días de vacaciones tú y yo solos? Buscar un hotel con dos camas y durante unos días ser nosotros mismos, sin besos, sin sexo… Blam, los de antes de esta locura. –El actor casi suplicó.

–Claro que podemos irnos de vacaciones. Buscaremos unas fechas que nos vengan bien a los dos y… ¿Te parece si salimos del país? Tal vez unos días lejos nos ayuden a volver a ser nosotros. ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí, siento haberme puesto así. –Anderson se disculpó. Evans se levantó y lo abrazó.

–Jamás te disculpes por decirme como te sientes… ¿Pedimos algo para cenar?

* * *

Semanas después, cuando Blaine llegó a casa de trabajar, rápidamente fue abrazado por su mejor amigo y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras lo besaba en los labios. Al principio, se separó algo confundido, pero poco después se dio cuenta que el resto de sus amigos estaban ahí.

–¿Hay una fiesta y no me habéis invitado? –Fingió estar molesto, pero realmente estaba intrigado.

–No es eso… He recibido una llamada esta tarde… Era una productora de cine… ¡Quiere hablar conmigo para analizar la posibilidad de que Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird protagonicen una película! –Sam estaba tan emocionado que apenas se dio cuenta cuando su mejor amigo asimiló las palabras y lo abrazó de vuelta.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti… Te lo mereces. –Susurró en el oído del otro.

–No lo habría conseguido sin ti, te debo tanto.

–Suficiente… Luego podéis celebrarlo con sexo salvaje, ahora os tenéis que conformar con champán. –Santana interrumpió, en el fondo feliz de ver a los dos enamorados. Sabía que Blaine había pasado unos días malos, aunque no sabía por qué. Sospechaba que era por trabajo, pero no lo sabía seguro.

–¿Sabes cuándo se grabaría? –Rachel quiso saber.

–No… Aún falta mucho por hacer… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Sam la miró mientras él y su "pareja" se sentaban.

–La obra de Blaine se cancela oficialmente y pensaba que podría hacer esa audición… No sé, salir de Broadway un poco y buscar nuevos retos… ¿Quién más perfecto para Nightbird que el actor que lo ha inspirado? –La joven sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo.

–Tardará mucho en comenzar el rodaje y tendría que pasar un casting, como cualquiera… Además, ya tengo algo por ahí… Un nuevo reto. –Blaine explicó.

–¿Cuál? –Berry estaba intrigada.

–Un amigo ha comprado un teatro para intentar reformarlo y utilizarlo para darle oportunidades a jóvenes talentos… Voy a tomarme unos meses sabáticos para componer, tengo una idea y me gustaría convertirla en un musical. –El moreno comentó.

–¿En serio? ¿No tenías suficiente con actuar? ¿Ahora también quieres ser escritor? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Diseñador? –Kurt estaba molesto.

–Blaine tiene mucho talento. El día que comprendas que hay gente mejor que tú, serás más feliz. –Sam defendió a su amigo. No podía creer que esa persona dijera que había estado enamorado de Anderson.

–Lo que yo no entiendo… –Kitty intervino. A ella Kurt nunca le había caído bien y empezaba a estar muy harta de que siempre intentara expandir su negatividad con los chicos. –Es por qué todavía te invitamos a estos momentos. San y yo no te soportamos, Sam protegerá a Blaine pase lo que pase, Artie considera a Blaine uno de los chicos y a ti no, Britt jamás hará algo que moleste a Blaine y Rachel… La pobre está en medio de la batalla e intenta no tomar parte en la guerra… ¿Qué haces tú aquí celebrando un momento de éxito de Sam? Tal vez sea el momento de que dejes de venir, si Rachel quiere verte, podéis quedar los dos.

–¿Eso es lo que opináis todos? –Hummel quiso saber.

–No te hagas el sorprendido… Tienes otros amigos y encajas mejor con ellos. Nosotros estamos cansándonos de tus malas palabras y tu negatividad. –Artie apoyó a su novia.

–Tienen razón. –Rachel intervino. –Si tanto te duele verlos, deberíamos empezar a quedar por separado.

Kurt se levantó indignado y se marchó, dejando a los demás celebrando el éxito de Sam y la oportunidad de Blaine sin prestar demasiada importancia a las palabras que el ex del moreno había dicho.


	13. CAPÍTULO 12: VACACIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: VACACIONES**_

Blaine terminó su temporada en el teatro y comenzó a dedicar su tiempo a escribir su obra. Eso supuso que sus horarios se estabilizaran un poco y, bajo la promesa de que trabajarían un poco esos días, pudieron irse de vacaciones.

Eligieron un lugar tranquilo, donde podrían disfrutar del sol, el mar e intentar volver a ser los de siempre. Además, con dos profesiones tan ligadas a la inspiración, la belleza de todo lo que les rodeaba era de gran ayuda para su trabajo.

Durante los primeros días, se levantaban e iban a la playa. Blaine se llevaba su libro y una guitarra y Sam papel y lápiz para hacer los dibujos que después terminaría en el hotel en el que se alojaban, dónde tenía el resto de materiales para completar las viñetas de sus cómics.

Por la tarde, salían a caminar y a descubrir la pequeña ciudad que habían elegido. Se comportaban como lo que eran, los mejores amigos. Habían visitado varios museos, habían ido a una representación de teatro, aunque los actores no eran profesionales, habían descubierto un local de música en directo dónde podían tomar algo mientras charlaban…

Sin embargo, dos días antes de que sus vacaciones terminaran, todo cambió. Estaban en la playa, el rubio tumbado boca abajo mientras dibujaba una escena de un beso de Nightbird y Blonde Chameleon, sin sus trajes de superhéroes, en la oficina donde trabajaban cuando no estaban salvando al mundo.

–¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? –El moreno cuestionó mientras veía la escena que el otro estaba terminando de dibujar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Los ojos color verde lo miraron con intensidad.

–Supongo que intentarás hacer de ellos algo más que juntarlos y ya… Quiero decir… Doctor Y tuvo una relación con Sweet 'n' Spicy antes de salir con Katy, alguien que no era superhéroe… Enredaste mucho las cosas para tres personajes que no son protagonistas… Y ahora estás hablando de los principales, tendrás que añadir algo a su historia. –El actor razonó.

–No me atrevo a poner una línea argumental que parezca que los va a separar… Están inspirados en ti y en mí… Si alguna vez tú y yo somos pareja, seremos tan fuertes que nada nos podría destruir.

–En el hipotético caso de que tú te sintieras atraído por hombres y que los dos nos enamoráramos, seríamos una pareja fuerte… Pero eso no significa que no puedan tener problemas… Hay elementos externos que podrían ponerlos en riesgo. –Anderson explicó.

–Había pensado en que Evil-Coach consiguiera herir a uno de ellos o secuestrarlo… Pero todavía no tengo ninguna idea clara para presentarla a mi editor. –El dibujante explicó.

–Sabes que puedo ayudar si lo necesitas. –Blaine sonrió por primera vez.

–Hay… Una manera en la que me podrías ayudar, pero… No podemos ahora. –Evans confesó sonrojándose.

–Lo que sea… Dime qué tengo que hacer. –El moreno dejó sus cosas a un lado para prestarle toda la atención a su amigo.

–No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. –Sam se puso serio.

–Lo que sea, de verdad…

–Bésame.

–¿Qué? –El actor lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

–Verás… Sabes que me baso en las cosas que nos pasan o en historias que me cuentan para crear lo que pasa con mis personajes. La cuestión es que he podido crear las dudas en Blonde Chameleon gracias a tu guía y sé que ahora necesito inspiración. Tú llevas mucho tiempo siendo mi principal fuente de inspiración. –El rubio comentó algo sonrojado.

–Yo… –El sonrojo de Anderson era aún mayor que el del otro. –Se supone que estamos aquí para evitar tener que fingir una relación…

–Lo sé, por eso te decía que no lo ibas a hacer. –El dibujante se mostró comprensivo.

–Lo haré…

Blaine se tumbó a su lado, se acercó y lo besó con dulzura. Sabía que acabaría arrepintiéndose, pero, como siempre, no podía negarle nada a su mejor amigo. Sam se movió para colocarse sobre el otro, deseando volver a saborear esos labios que tanto le gustaban. El moreno empujó suavemente al otro, que lo miró extrañado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –El rubio cuestionó.

–Lo siento… Si seguimos así, no sé si podré contenerme… –El actor estaba sonrojado.

–No lo hagas… Ya te dije que, si tú quieres, no me importaría repetir nuestra noche de pasión. –El dibujante acarició el costado del otro con suavidad.

–Pero aquí no… –Anderson susurró sin voz, casi sin creerse que aceptara volver a vivir una noche de pasión con la persona de la que se había enamorado.

–Vamos al hotel.

* * *

Rachel sonrió cuando vio a Blaine. Los chicos acababan de volver de vacaciones y él había decidido quedar a comer con ella para poder hablar un rato. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la mujer desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba mal.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Ella cuestionó mientras se sentaba.

–Soy idiota. –Él suspiró.

–Te advertí que debías hablar con Sam… Pero no, era mejor irse de vacaciones los dos solos… ¿En qué estabas pensando? –No sabía qué había ido mal, pero sabía que tenía que ver con su viaje.

–Al principio fue bien. Volvíamos a ser los de siempre. Mientras él dibujaba, yo componía o escribía. Íbamos a la playa, salíamos a conocer el lugar… Todo lo normal para unas vacaciones entre dos amigos… Pero, dos días antes de volver, me pidió que lo besara para inspirarlo y… Esos dos días los pasamos teniendo sexo salvaje en el hotel, apenas salimos… No sé qué voy a hacer… No puedo estar con él, no le voy a interesar nunca de esa manera, pero tampoco puedo alejarme. –El moreno se limpió las lágrimas.

–Habla con él. Sé sincero y dile lo que sientes. –Ella propuso.

–No quiero destruir nuestra amistad… –Blaine comentó.

–Pero así te estás destruyendo tú. No puedes seguir así, tienes que parar esta locura. Rachel insistió.

–No quiero perderlo.

El hombre se puso a llorar y ella lo abrazó. Tenía la sensación de que Sam también amaba a su amigo, pero no estaba seguro. Había intentado hablar de ello con Santana y Brittany, fingiendo que sólo le preocupaba el bienestar de Anderson en el caso de que Evans no sintiera lo mismo. Ellas la habían tranquilizado algo y le habían confirmado que también creían que lo amaba. Sin embargo, ella no sabía qué hacer y… Bueno, sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Por primera vez en su vida iba a romper una promesa para intentar que un amigo sea feliz…


	14. CAPÍTULO 13: SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Estuve con gripe y he estado fuera unos días...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS**_

A Cooper le extrañó que llamaran al timbre. Después de mucho trabajo y de varios viajes a Nueva York para encontrar un apartamento para él, por fin había podido mudarse. Pocas personas sabían dónde vivía y sabía que su hermano estaba en una reunión con el amigo que había comprado el teatro.

Mientras iba a abrir, pensó que podría ser Sam. Tal vez quería hablar con él en persona sobre algo… Notaba a su hermano tan enamorado y se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que no le sorprendería si el rubio le mostraba un anillo y le consultaba la mejor manera de proponerle matrimonio.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Rachel ahí. No había hablado mucho con ella y, aparte de ser amiga de su hermano y de su ex, no sabía mucho de ella.

–Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? –Ella preguntó algo cohibida.

–Claro… –El mayor se apartó para que pasara y los dos se sentaron en el sofá. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Necesito tu ayuda. Pero antes tengo que contarte algo… Tu hermano no es realmente pareja de Sam. –Ella explicó.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que lo son! Los dos me lo dijeron en una videollamada…

–Están fingiendo. Sam quiere ser padre y quiere adoptar… La única manera de que pueda hacerlo es si se casa… Como van a investigar sus vidas, temían que alguien los descubriera, por lo que han planeado fingir una relación, casarse y luego adoptar. Sin embargo, tu hermano está muy enamorado y lo está pasando muy mal… No es sólo que tengan que besarse y mostrarse cariñosos cuando los demás estamos cerca, también lo hacen cuando están a solas y se han acostado juntos varias veces. Creo que Sam también le corresponde, pero ambos temen decirle al otro lo que sienten porque valoran su amistad. Le he intentado decir a tu hermano que se sincere, pero no me quiere escuchar. Necesito ayuda. –Rachel habló. Estaba tan nerviosa que estaba hablando a toda prisa, pero, por suerte, Cooper comprendió todo.

–¿Tienes algún plan? –Él quiso saber.

–Blaine nunca hará un movimiento porque está convencido de que Sam es heterosexual, por lo que tendríamos que convencer a Sam… Pero él y yo no somos tan amigos y no he conseguido ni que se sincere completamente. No sé cómo hacer que todo salga a la luz. –Ella suspiró frustrada.

–¿Tienes algún plan? –El mayor quiso saber.

–No, pero entre los dos algo pensaremos…

* * *

–Hola. –Sam entró en su apartamento y sonrió al ver a Blaine sentado con su cuaderno delante, escribiendo. –¿No sería más fácil que escribieras en el ordenador? Quiero decir, podrías borrar, corregir, cambiar, ordenar todo sin problemas.

–Lo sé, pero sólo escribo ideas y pequeñas escenas que se me van ocurriendo. Cuando tengo algo más o menos claro, es cuando lo escribo al ordenador. Es más fácil para mí sacar el papel y boli que buscar el ordenador y esperar a que encienda. La inspiración viene cuando menos la esperas. –El moreno explicó.

–He ido a una joyería. –El rubio le mostró la bolsa.

–¿Para qué? –El actor dejó su cuaderno y se levantó para ver la bolsa.

–Tendremos que comprometernos antes de casarnos, ¿no? Necesitarás llevar anillo y todo eso… Además, querría que empecemos a planear la boda cuanto antes. –El dibujante comentó.

–Tienes razón… –Anderson sintió un nudo en el estómago. Siempre se imaginó una propuesta de matrimonio romántica, pero nada similar a eso.

–¡Pruébate el anillo! A ver si necesitamos ajustarlo. –Evans intentó controlarse. Le habría gustado hacerlo de otra manera, pero no quería mostrar lo que sentía por miedo a perder a su mejor amigo si no era correspondido. A pesar de todo, sintió unas mariposas en su estómago cuando el otro colocó el anillo en el lugar que correspondía.

–Está perfecto. –Blaine susurró. –Es muy bonito. Gracias.

–A partir de ahora, eres mi prometido.

* * *

Decidieron que, a pesar de que no habían tenido una pedida romántica, sí tenían que hacer algo para darles la noticia a sus amigos. Sabían que debía parecer una celebración, por lo que reservaron un restaurante algo más elegante de lo habitual.

Blaine llevaba puesto el anillo, aunque le pesaba más que ese fino aro de oro. Sabía que estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno, que en cuestión de pocos meses estaría caminando hacia el altar, donde el amor de su vida lo esperaría. Sin embargo, lo que debería ser motivo de alegría, a él le destrozaba el corazón.

No era una boda por amor, era para poder encontrar un bebé al que cuidar y amar durante el resto de sus vidas, un bebé que en algún momento tendría tres padres y una madre… O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

A pesar de todo, le estaba costando mucho más de lo que pensaban. Su amistad estaba en peligro y el moreno empezaba a pensar que acabarían distanciándose definitivamente.

Aun así, sonreía de manera amplia mientras sus amigos llegaban para la cena. Al final, sabía que debía aparentar que era el momento más feliz de su vida.

–¡Nos casamos! –Sam gritó emocionado cuando todos estuvieron sentados. A partir de ahí, todos se mostraron felices mientras los abrazaban. Las chicas pidieron ver el anillo y estuvieron un rato preguntando en los planes de boda.

–Todavía no hemos hablado… –Blaine dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Supongo que será algo sencillo…

–Protestaría porque quiero una gran boda, pero no seríais vosotros si os casáis de otra manera. –Santana reconoció.

Después de un rato, el moreno se disculpó para ir al baño y Rachel dijo que lo acompañaba.

–¿Sabes que no podéis ir al mismo? –La latina miró a su antigua compañera de apartamento de manera extraña.

–Eres muy graciosa. –Berry se burló mientras arrastraba a su amigo hacia un lugar en el que pudieran hablar en privado. Estaban tan concentrados que no sabían que les estaban siguiendo.

Cuando estuvieron lejos, Rachel comentó enfadada. –Se supone que ibas a hablar con Sam para parar esta locura.

–No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo haría. –Blaine frunció el ceño.

–Una boda falsa no es lo que ahora necesitas…

–¿Una boda falsa? –Santana cuestionó sorprendida y luego miró al hombre. –Cuando he venido siguiéndoos, no sabía que iba a obtener una información tan jugosa… ¡Explícate!

–Sam quería adoptar un bebé y lo tendrá más fácil si está casado… –El moreno comenzó.

–¿Y aceptaste? ¿A pesar de estar enamorado de él? ¡Ahora entiendo todo! –La latina comenzó a recordar las frases que les habían dicho la pareja y lo que habían visto hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. –¿Habéis tenido sexo?

–Por favor Santana, no digas nada… Nuestro plan es casarnos, adoptar y divorciarnos… ¿Nos guardarás el secreto? –El actor pidió desesperado.

–Ni siquiera se lo diré a Britt, aunque sé que le romperá el corazón vuestro divorcio… –Lopez aceptó, sabía que tenía que hacer lo que su amigo le pidiera.

–Con todo aclarado… Voy al baño.

Anderson se fue y las chicas se quedaron a solas. Santana iba a volver a la mesa cuando Rachel la detuvo.

–Cooper y yo creemos que Sam y Blaine sienten algo y queremos hacer algo para juntarlos… Bueno, sé que Blaine está enamorado y sospecho que Sam también… No sabemos qué hacer. Sabemos que Blaine no dirá nada, que tiene que ser Sam, pero… ¿Cómo? –La más baja comentó.

–¿Tenéis dinero que estéis dispuestos a gastar? –La latina sonrió de manera maliciosa.

–Sí, Cooper tiene unos ahorros que me ha dicho que podríamos usar. –Berry admitió.

–No hay nada mejor que los celos para que Sammy reaccione…


	15. CAPÍTULO 14: EL PLAN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No creo que esta historia llegue a 20 capítulos... Ya veremos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: EL PLAN**_

–No estoy segura de que debamos hacerlo. –Rachel comentó insegura mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle como si fuera un criminal que comprueba que nadie lo ve.

–Se casan en tres meses, o hacemos algo o van a terminar divorciándose. –Santana respondió con paciencia, sabía que su amiga no apoyaba su plan.

–Antes del divorcio tienen que conseguir la adopción y no va a ser fácil. –La más baja insistió.

–Pero no me digas que no te gustaría que su boda sea por amor. –La latina comentó.

–Tienes razón, pero… Siempre pueden volver a casarse, ¿no? –Berry preguntó tímida.

–No. Tiene que ser su boda, su única boda. Deben darse cuenta de que se aman antes. –Cooper, que iba con ellas, añadió.

–¿De verdad vas a pagar por esto? –La diva de Broadway estaba desesperada.

–¿Por qué no? Creo que Santana tiene razón… A ti no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor. –El mayor se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Berry suspirara frustrada.

Dejaron la conversación porque llegaron al lugar al que se dirigían. El lugar era claramente acogedor y elegante. Frente a la puerta, había un gran mostrador y en uno de los laterales, había un pasillo.

–Buenas tardes… ¿En qué puedo ayudaros? –La mujer los miró con intriga porque no era habitual que se acercaran a ese lugar un grupo de personas tan diferentes.

–Buenas tardes. Venimos en busca de un chico de compañía… Pero para un trabajo un tanto diferente al que está acostumbrado… –Cooper intervino, pero fue interrumpido.

–Lo siento mucho, no somos un prostíbulo. Nuestros chicos acompañan a sus clientes a fiestas, reuniones familiares, celebraciones, al cine, a una cena… A lo que sea, pero nunca tienen relaciones sexuales. –La recepcionista se puso seria.

–No es eso lo que buscamos. –Rachel respondió, con la voz exageradamente aguda y las mejillas tan sonrojadas que podrían confundirse con un tomate.

–Verás… Queremos que seduzca a un chico. No creemos que llegue a conquistarlo porque está enamorado de otra persona, pero esperamos que esa persona se lance y tememos que, si no hay celos, será difícil. –Santana explicó con una sonrisa.

–¿Estáis seguros de eso? No quiero meter a uno de mis chicos en una situación en la que pueda dañar a alguien o pueda salir dañado. Una cosa es que alguien esté de acuerdo en salir juntos o realizar una actividad, otra muy distinta es engañar a alguien. –La recepcionista lo miró con recelo.

–Estamos seguros de lo que realmente falta, pero estamos de acuerdo en que, si hay alguna situación que lo incomoda o le hace dudar, el chico podrá dejar el trabajo. Sólo queremos que nuestros amigos se den cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro. –La latina informó intentando convencerla.

–Está bien… Creo que a Theo no le importará aceptar el trabajo. Suele ser habitual que los clientes conozcan a los chicos antes de su cita. ¿Quieren conocer a Theo? Está en la sala. Así pueden explicarle mejor lo que esperan de él… Les advierto de que no los obligamos a nada, por lo que tendrán que convencerlo. –Ella les informó.

Los tres asintieron y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Era un lugar alegre y divertido, con sofás y mesas que creaban pequeños lugares de reuniones, aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban tras biombos de varios colores para darles privacidad. En una esquina, un grupo de chicos charlaba, en otra, dos jóvenes leían sus libros. Había una suave música de fondo y el lugar parecía más un lugar agradable para estar con amigos que el lugar donde unos chicos de compañía conocían a sus clientes.

–¿A quién buscan? –Uno de los hombres preguntó.

–A Theo. –Cooper comentó con una sonrisa.

–Yo le aviso… ¿Quieren privacidad para su encuentro? Pueden ir a un privado o a una mesa normal, como prefieran. –El trabajador se mostró amable.

–Privado. –Rachel comentó mientras los otros dos exclamaban que no era necesario.

–Tal vez deban ir a un privado si le incomoda a la señora. El verde está libre.

Los tres fueron al lugar que les habían indicado y poco después llegó un hombre. Era rubio, alto, con ojos azules y un gran cuerpo. Aunque su descripción podría parecer semejante a la de Sam, no tenían mucho que ver. Este hombre tenía la espalda más ancha y los brazos más fuertes. No podían saber nada sobre sus abdominales, pero estaban convencidos de que también eran muy marcados.

–Soy Theo. Creo que queréis mis servicios. –El joven sonrió y se sentó junto a Cooper, malinterpretando que ese era su cliente. Escuchó atento lo que le contaban y enseguida comprendió lo que se pedía de él. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir que esos dos amigos fueran pareja.

* * *

Blaine fue a tomar un café al lugar de siempre. A pesar de que ya no trabajaba en el teatro, le gustaba estar allí, por lo que decidió que seguiría yendo para encontrar inspiración. Como siempre, hizo su pedido y se dispuso a buscar una mesa para leer un poco. Sin embargo, esa tarde ocurrió algo inesperado. Un desconocido tiró su café sobre él, manchando su camisa y sus pantalones.

–¡Cuánto lo siento! –El joven exclamó. –No estaba atento…

–No pasa nada, vivo cerca de aquí. –Blaine respondió intentando quitarle importancia.

–¿Puedo al menos invitarte a tomar un café? –El rubio cuestionó con una sonrisa inmensa. –Me llamo Theo.

–Yo Blaine… –El moreno frunció el ceño. Estaba más que claro para él lo que estaba pasando. –¿Coqueteas con todos los chicos a los que les tiras un café o le tiras un café a los chicos con los que quieres ligar?

–Un poco de ambas. –Los dos rieron.

–¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –Anderson preguntó cuando se sentaron, cada uno con un nuevo café.

–Es la primera vez… Suelo pasar por aquí mucho, pero hasta ahora no había parado. ¿Tú? –Theo quiso saber, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

–Me gusta mucho este sitio.

–Vienes solo o sueles venir acompañado. –El rubio se interesó.

–A veces vengo con mi mejor amigo, pero lo normal es que venga solo. –Blaine sonrió amable.

–¿Amigo o algo más? –El más alto cuestionó.

–Es complicado… –El moreno comentó sin darle importancia.

–Tengo tiempo para que me lo cuentes.

Al final, Anderson no sabía por qué, pero acabó sincerándose con el otro salvo en una cosa, no le contó que sentía algo por su mejor amigo. El otro lo escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirle y sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. Después de eso, se intercambiaron los números de teléfono antes de separarse para seguir con sus días… Aunque no pararon de mandarse mensajes.

* * *

Blaine llegó a casa con una sonrisa después de pasar toda la tarde escribiendo en el parque y le pidió a Sam que le esperase a que hiciera una llamada antes de cenar. El rubio lo miró incrédulo entrar a la habitación y esperó intrigado a que saliera.

–Lo siento, pero Theo quería que lo llamara. –El moreno sonrió.

–¿Theo? –El dibujante se extrañó.

–Lo he conocido en la cafetería… No sé, parece que quiere ligar conmigo… –El actor se sentó al lado de su amigo.

–¿Crees que puedes confiar en él? –Evans cuestionó.

–Sam… Estaba ligando conmigo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así… Le he contado lo que estamos haciendo porque sé que no es el mejor momento para empezar una relación… –Anderson comenzó a contarle, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

–¿Se lo has contado a un desconocido? ¿En qué estás pensando? –Sam gritó.

–¡Me gusta! ¿Vale? Es simpático, alegre, hemos conectado… Necesito que sepa en lo que se mete porque no puedo pensar en qué pasará si en unas semanas descubre que estoy prometido con ese mejor amigo del que le he dicho que no es nada más que un amigo. –Blaine se defendió.

–¿Y si lo descubre alguien? –El rubio intentó convencer al otro, más desesperado por lo que su amigo pudiera estar sintiendo por un desconocido que por otra cosa.

–Tendré cuidado, jamás arriesgaría nuestra amistad y lo que estamos intentando conseguir por alguien a quien no conozco. Confía en mí.

El dibujante asintió y abrazó al otro, deseando que en algún momento pudieran estar juntos, que ese nuevo chico sólo fuera alguien que había conocido en un bar y que no llegara a ser nada más.


	16. CAPÍTULO 15: CELOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Hay un momento de una conversación entre Blaine y Sam en la que no he puesto quién hablaba porque no quería repetirme mucho... Espero que sea lo suficientemente clara si pongo lo que dice Sam en cursivas... Aprovecho para avisar que la semana que viene no habrá actualización, así que espero que paséis unas buenas fiestas y nos leemos el año que viene...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: CELOS**_

Blaine estaba arreglándose minuciosamente. Sam lo observaba con algo de recelo, no quería que tuviera una cita con otro hombre por muchos motivos. Por un lado, si lo descubrían, podía poner en riesgo su "relación", su boda y, lo más importante, la posibilidad de adoptar. Por otro lado, desearía poder ser él para quién se arreglara. Le gustaría que pudieran salir en una cita real, en la que pasearan de la mano, porque querían, no porque tuvieran que aparentar una relación.

Conocía perfectamente a su mejor amigo, sabía cuándo estaba ilusionado. Estaba tan nervioso que había puesto menos gomina de la habitual en su pelo. Sabía de sobra que antes de salir se daría cuenta y ocultaría los pocos rizos que pudieran haber salido. No llevaba pajarita, hacía tiempo que prescindía de ellas para la primera cita para no sentirse tan agobiado.

Además, había elegido los pantalones favoritos de Evans. Desde que el rubio se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, se había dado cuenta de que esos pantalones eran los que mejor mostraban el trasero del otro, algo que a él le encantaba ver.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –Blaine preguntó, algo confundido.

–¿Podemos fiarnos de él? –Sam no quería pronunciar el nombre de esa persona, no quería pensar en él.

–¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Nos olvidamos de nuestra vida amorosa para siempre? –El moreno se sentó en su cama y la golpeó con suavidad a su lado para que se sentara. Cuando el otro obedeció, siguió hablando. –Sammy… Eres la persona más importante para mí y haría cualquier cosa por ti… Espero que no me pidas que no le dé una oportunidad al amor…

–Claro que quiero que le des una oportunidad al amor. Es sólo que… Ahora no es el mejor momento… Puede poner en riesgo lo que estamos intentando conseguir…

–Pero dijiste que, si en algún momento uno de los dos quería terminar con esto, no iba a afectar a nuestra relación. No quiero terminar con esto, Theo sabe la verdad y respeta lo que estamos haciendo… ¿Por qué no puedo conocerlo mejor? –Anderson cuestionó.

–¿Y si alguien os ve? –Evans comentó el temor con el que más cómodo se sentía al enfrentar a su amigo.

–¿No has pensado que, tal vez, él pueda ser un buen motivo de divorcio? –Blaine preguntó.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero eso te convertiría en infiel! –Sam estaba asustado… ¿Realmente le estaba proponiendo eso?

–Ni que fuera la primera vez… –El moreno dijo con indiferencia.

–Pero eso puede causar problemas…

–Sam, tendremos que buscar una excusa para divorciarnos… Por muy amistoso que sea el divorcio… –El actor negó con la cabeza. –No me importa ser el culpable… Después de todo lo que ha pasado en New Directions… ¿Voy a ser yo el que quede como malo por una infidelidad con una persona que no conoces?

–Pero…

–Confía en mí, ¿vale?

–Siempre confío en ti.

Evans miró como su amigo iba al baño y se aplicaba más gomina antes de salir. El corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos porque Anderson pensaba que Theo iba a estar con él en unos años, cuando ellos tuvieran que afrontar en divorcio y eso dolía más que nada, más que la posibilidad de no ser padre.

* * *

Blaine no sabía por qué, pero acababa de contarle absolutamente todo a Theo. Se sentía bien a su lado. Era una persona que le escuchaba, le aconsejaba… No era Sam, nadie sería Sam, pero sí empezaba a sentir un fuerte aprecio por él.

–Creo que Sam tiene celos. –El rubio comentó al escuchar el relato.

–¿Crees que son celos de amigo porque ya no voy a pasar tanto tiempo con él? –El moreno cuestionó después de beber su café.

–No diría exactamente celos de amigos… Blaine… ¿Eres consciente de que su comportamiento es de algo más que amigos? –El más alto preguntó.

–¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que somos algo más? ¡Somos mejores amigos! ¡Él es hetero! –No sabía por qué, pero a Anderson le molestaba que no comprendiera eso.

–Como si fuera la primera persona en salir del armario pasados los veinte. –Theo sonrió.

–Sé que nuestra amistad es difícil de entender, somos personas muy cercanas, nos encanta tener contacto…

–¡Reacciona! ¡Os besáis y tenéis sexo! –El rubio sabía que era el momento ideal para "dirigir" a Blaine hacia el amor de su vida. –¡Tiene celos!

–¿Por qué todos insistís en eso? Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. –El moreno se levantó molesto. No quería seguir escuchando lo que decía.

* * *

Cuando Sam vio a Blaine entrar en su apartamento, enseguida supo que algo no iba bien. Supuestamente iba a una cita con Theo y no lo esperaba en las próximas horas, pero había durado menos de lo habitual. Se preocupó mucho, a pesar de que no le gustaba el nuevo novio de su amigo, no podía negar que quería que fuera lo más feliz posible. Por eso, al notar que había llorado, se enfadó muchísimo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –El rubio preguntó preocupado.

–¡Tú! ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado! Theo dice que estás celoso, que quieres estar conmigo como algo más que amigos y hemos acabado discutiendo. –El moreno informó.

 _–¿Habéis roto?_ –El dibujante cuestionó, más esperanzado que preocupado o triste.

–No… Al menos, creo que no… Mañana cuando esté más tranquilo hablaré con él. ¿Te puedes creer que dijera eso? –El actor estaba indignado.

 _–Sí me lo puedo creer._ –Evans dijo, aunque la voz le falló un poco por culpa de los nervios. ¿Era así como realmente quería confesarle al otro como se sentía? Sin embargo, no quería mentirle y tenía la sensación de que no iba a poder evitar contarle la verdad sin hacerlo. _–B… Somos extremadamente cercanos…_

–Lo sé, pero se lo he explicado…

 _–Sólo tú me llamas Sammy, sólo yo te llamo B…_

–Eso es una tontería.

 _–Somos con la única persona en la que el otro confía y nos queremos tal como somos, sin querer cambiarnos…_

–Como amigos…

 _–Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos…_

–Vivimos juntos…

 _–Hemos tenido sexo…_

–Estamos muy solos…

 _–Y yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti._ –Sam decidió confesarlo, conocía todos los argumentos que ambos habían estado durante esos años.

–¿Qué? –Los ojos color avellana miraban al otro casi con miedo, tenía la sensación de que había escuchado mal.

 _–Estoy enamorado de ti… No sé exactamente desde cuando, pero me di cuenta un día, después de besarte, que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más que amistad. –_ Evans se acercó.

–¿Estás seguro? –Blaine apenas acertó a preguntar y el otro asintió. –Tengo… Tengo que hacer algo… Enseguida vuelvo.

Sam se quedó sentado, mirando como su amigo salía de su apartamento, preocupado de que hubiera hecho algo mal, de que eso acabara con la amistad más hermosa del universo.


	17. CAPÍTULO 16: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que 2018 sea mucho mejor que el año que dejamos atrás para todos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: CAMBIOS**_

Sam estaba pintando, intentado evadir su mente de lo que acababa de pasar. No podía creerse que Blaine se hubiera marchado. ¿Estaría enfadado con él? Se dio cuenta de que su cuadro tenía mucho que ver con el amor de su vida, algo que no le extrañaba. Era su mayor fuente de inspiración… ¿Por qué, si no, había elegido a Nightbird para acompañar a Blonde Chameleon en su cómic en vez de ser otro secundario como los demás?

Suspiró frustrado, se sentía incapaz de separarse de su amigo, pero esa decisión ya no estaba en sus manos. Estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. No tenía fuerza para enfrentarse a su compañero de piso, por lo que siguió pintando.

–¿Se puede? –El moreno susurró desde la puerta. Él también era un artista, aunque de otra rama, y sabía muy bien lo importante que era no interrumpir el proceso de creación.

–Sí…

–¿Has llorado? –El actor se acercó preocupado, no sabía qué había pasado. Le había sorprendido verlo así. No quería ver más lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

–¿Te extraña? Te abro mi corazón y sales corriendo… –El rubio dijo algo molesto. Sabía que no debía enfadarse, que Blaine estaba en su derecho de no querer estar con él. Sin embargo, dolía y se sentía traicionado porque había llegado a pensar que era correspondido.

–¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… Es mi culpa que estés así… –Anderson se acercó y limpió las lágrimas del otro de manera suave. Se sentía tan mal por haber hecho eso. –Verás… Te amo desde hace demasiado tiempo y llevo tanto esperando escucharte decir esas palabras… No quería que nuestro primer beso o incluso mi confesión fuera una infidelidad… Así que he ido a ver a Theo para contarle que tengo una oportunidad contigo y que no voy a desaprovecharla.

–¿En serio? –El dibujante lo miró sorprendido y esperanzado.

–Por supuesto… Ahora soy libre para hacer esto… –Blaine lo besó en los labios. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí era la primera después de que ambos se confesaran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ya no era por costumbre o porque tuvieran que fingir una relación, era porque lo sentían así. El otro tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando y corresponder ese beso, pero acabó haciéndolo para felicidad de ambos.

–Te aseguro que puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras. –Evans asintió y se agachó para ser él el que besara al otro esa vez. Jamás se cansaría de eso y por fin podía hacerlo sin sentirse mal porque no sabía seguro si era correspondido.

Cómo acabaron desnudos en la cama compartiendo un rato de pasión era una incógnita para ellos. Sin embargo, después de recuperarse de sus orgasmos, se quedaron un rato abrazados y besándose hasta que acabaron dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron entre los brazos del otro, más felices de lo que habían sido nunca. De repente, todo era tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido. Ya no tenían que fingir una relación, la tenían… Y el afortunado niño o niña que llegara a su hogar no tendría que afrontar el que sus padres no estuvieran casados en algún punto. Podrían ser una familia completa… Incluso con varios niños…

–¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? –Sam preguntó. No solían tomarse muchos días libres, pero sus trabajos les permitían cierta flexibilidad.

–Tengo una reunión esta tarde para hablar con el productor de lo que tengo hasta ahora del musical. ¿Tú? –El moreno se arrepintió de haber fijado esa fecha, prefería pasar la mañana en esa misma cama, muy bien acompañado.

–Yo nada… Pero si vas a trabajar, tendré que cambiar el plan… ¡Aunque esta noche vas a ser todo mío, Blaine Anderson! –El rubio exclamó.

–Bueno… Tendrás que compartirme con Cooper, iba a cenar con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? –El actor sonrió con dulzura antes de besarlo en los labios.

–Supongo que siempre lo podemos echar pronto, ¿no? –Evans bromeó y el otro lo besó.

–Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

* * *

Cooper quería comprobar que Theo estaba consiguiendo avances. No había podido hablar con él desde el día anterior y, aunque le había prometido que habían avanzado, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Le estaba saliendo algo caro ayudar a su hermano a conquistar al amor de su vida.

–Hola Ardillita, ¿qué tal la semana? –El mayor quiso saber.

–Muy movida… ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! –Blaine estaba tan ilusionado que no había mostrado enfado por el mote que le había puesto su hermano, lo que hizo que el otro se alegrara.

–Bueno… Para eso quedamos en cenar hoy, ¿no? Para ponernos al día. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –Cooper preguntó.

–Tengo la obra casi escrita y ya han encontrado director. Vamos a empezar con los castings pronto, es posible que el estreno sea incluso antes de lo previsto…

–¿No será un problema? Tienen que terminar las obras en el teatro. –El mayor se interesó.

–Todo va mejor de lo esperado, no han tenido que renovar tanto como esperaban… –La sonrisa de Blaine era contagiosa.

–Me alegro tanto… ¿Qué tal todo con Sam? –Cooper preguntó.

–Mejor que nunca… –El más joven se sonrojó y empezó a pensar que el plan había funcionado.

–¿Ha pasado algo que debería saber? –El mayor lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Me ama… –Blaine susurró y luego se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso porque su hermano no sabía qué pasaba entre ellos.

–Es de esperar, os vais a casar… –Cooper se rio, su Ardillita era demasiado obvio.

–Claro, es que…

–Sé que estabais juntos porque Sam quiere adoptar. –El mayor decidió sincerarse.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –El menor lo miró asustado.

–Rachel estaba un poco desesperada. Para el resto del mundo era demasiado obvio que os amáis, pero vosotros seguíais insistiendo en que no… Y me pidió ayuda…

–Ya no negamos lo que sentimos… –Blaine sonrió más ampliamente, feliz de poder ser sincero con la segunda persona más importante en su vida.

–Y yo me alegro…

Cuando Sam llegó, el mayor de los hermanos decidió no decir nada y dejar las cosas como estaban. Sólo quería que fueran felices y los veía más que nunca. Se aseguraría de agradecérselo a Theo.

* * *

–He estado pensando… –Sam comentó. Él y Blaine estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas de la cama que compartían. Habían encontrado rápidamente la manera de pasar a ser pareja en vez de amigos. Tal vez porque llevaban mucho tiempo actuando como tal, pero todo había ido más rápido de lo que habían imaginado.

–Sabes que puedes contármelo. –El moreno se acercó y lo besó. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio miraba a su anillo, ese que mostraba al mundo que estaban comprometidos.

–Creo que deberías quitarte el anillo. –El dibujante exclamó, mirando a la joya que estaba en el dedo de su novio, ignorando la mueca de dolor que el otro había hecho al escuchar esas palabras.

–¿Quieres que acabemos con el compromiso? –El actor preguntó, casi con ganas de llorar.

–Sí…


	18. CAPÍTULO 17: DESHACER UN COMPROMISO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No sé, tengo la sensación que se acerca el final pero no sabría decir cuántos capítulos... Creo que a 20 llegaremos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: DESHACER UN COMPROMISO**_

–He estado pensando… –Sam comentó. Él y Blaine estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas de la cama que compartían. Habían encontrado rápidamente la manera de pasar a ser pareja en vez de amigos. Tal vez porque llevaban mucho tiempo actuando como tal, pero todo había ido más rápido de lo que habían imaginado.

–Sabes que puedes contármelo. –El moreno se acercó y lo besó. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio miraba a su anillo, ese que mostraba al mundo que estaban comprometidos.

–Creo que deberías quitarte el anillo. –El dibujante exclamó, mirando a la joya que estaba en el dedo de su novio, ignorando la mueca de dolor que el otro había hecho al escuchar esas palabras.

–¿Quieres que acabemos con el compromiso? –El actor preguntó, casi con ganas de llorar.

–Sí… –El rubio frunció el ceño, intentando averiguar cuál era el problema de su pareja… Hasta que se dio cuenta. –¡No es lo que piensas!

–¿No? –Los ojos color avellana miraron a los verdes casi con miedo.

–¡Claro que no! –Evans sonrió y se incorporó. Hizo que el otro lo imitara, sentándose sobre sus piernas. En esa postura, le resultó mucho más fácil abrazarlo y acercarlo todo lo posible. –Es sólo… Quiero que cuando lleves ese anillo sea porque queremos comprometernos de verdad, no porque quiera adoptar un niño… Sé que nuestra relación va a durar, que vamos a comprometernos y vamos a querer que sea una propuesta romántica… No quiero que nos arrepintamos de la manera en la que te pedí que te casaras conmigo o de cómo es el anillo porque compré el primero que me gustó sin buscar mucho… No quiero que nuestra boda sea precipitada y mucho menos un mero trámite. Quiero arrodillarme para pedirte que te cases conmigo, estar nervioso por si me dices que no, quiero planear la boda…

Anderson besó a su novio. Por un momento pensaba que lo había perdido, pero descubrir que lo único que quería era hacer las cosas bien. Se sentía tonto por haber dudado de los sentimientos del otro.

–Lo siento, pensaba que te arrepentías de que estuviéramos juntos… –Blaine se sonrojó. Tenía que ser sincero por el bien de su relación.

–Tal vez he sido yo el que no se ha explicado bien… –Evans se disculpó con un beso…

–Vaya dos… Primero tú piensas que no siento nada por ti porque me voy cuando te declaras y ahora yo pienso que no sientes nada por mí porque me pides el anillo… –El moreno abrazó al otro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

–Supongo que el que llevemos tanto tiempo como amigos implica que a veces temamos que el otro se arrepienta del paso que hemos dado… Por eso deberíamos ser sinceros. –Sam besó la frente de su amado porque era lo que más cerca tenía.

–Eres más inteligente de lo que todo el mundo cree. Tienes toda la razón, debemos dejar de decir cosas a medias… Al final acabaremos por confundirnos o hacernos daño. –El actor concluyó, haciendo que el otro se sintiera orgulloso porque siempre le gustaba que le dijeran que no era idiota, como la mayoría de personas creían.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su apartamento con una sonrisa. Ya habían finalizado los castings para la obra y empezarían los ensayos pronto. La obra ya estaba completa y, salvo que el director quisiera cambiar algo, el trabajo del moreno ya había acabado. Tres meses de ensayos y estarían listos para estrenar.

Eso hacía que estuviera feliz y quería celebrarlo con su novio. Sin embargo, al entrar se sorprendió cuando vio a Sam con dos hombres en el salón. La reunión parecía seria, por lo que se disculpó para dejarlos solos.

–Disculpa… –Uno de los dos hombres impidió que se marchara. –¿Eres Blaine Anderson?

–Sí. –El moreno lo miró confundido.

–¿De qué lo conoces? –El otro de los hombres cuestionó.

–Es actor y supongo que compañero de piso de Sam. –Miró al dibujante con intriga.

–Novio y musa, más bien. –Evans sonrió.

–¿Musa?

–Él es Nightbird. –Sam comentó orgulloso.

–¿En serio? ¿Y eres actor?

–Sí… Bueno, ahora estoy ejerciendo como guionista, en tres meses se estrena la obra en la que he estado trabajando. –Anderson informó ilusionado.

–¿Tres meses? ¡Es perfecto! –El hombre exclamó con una sonrisa.

–¿Estarías interesado en venir a Los Angeles para interpretar a Nightbird? Nadie puede interpretar mejor a Nightbird que quién lo ha inspirado… –El otro añadió.

–¿Qué? –Blaine estaba congelado, no podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿Iba a convertirse en un superhéroe de Hollywood?

–No podemos imaginar en mejor Nightbird que la persona que ha inspirado a su autor. Todavía no hemos comenzado los castings, pero seguro que eres el perfecto para el papel… Además, así tal vez Sam acepte venir unos meses a Los Angeles para asegurarse de que la película se mantiene fiel a la idea que tiene de la historia de sus personajes, no queremos salirnos de lo que ha planeado porque los fans de esta historia son muy fieles y si nos desviamos podrían rechazar la saga. –Uno de ellos explicó.

–¿Saga? –Los dos preguntaron a la vez y Anderson se sentó junto a su novio y le agarró con fuerza la mano.

–Bueno… Los superhéroes están de moda y… Creo que el éxito que tendrá la primera película nos hará rodar más… Incluso puede que alguno de los secundarios protagonice otras películas…

Los cuatro siguieron hablando de lo que esperaban de la saga.

* * *

–Creo que lo que acaban de comunicarnos es la excusa perfecta para "romper nuestro compromiso". –Sam explicó.

–¿En qué has pensado? –Blaine se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos ya que hasta ese momento había estado tumbado sobre él mientras veían la televisión.

–No les digamos que vas a ser Nightbird. Yo iré un poco antes a Los Angeles para vigilar el guion y la creación de escenarios… Lo que supondría una separación temporal. Les diremos que hemos decidido cancelar el compromiso hasta que nuestras vidas se asienten un poco… Después, ya veremos como evitamos la presión del compromiso. –El rubio comentó sin dejar de sonreír. No iba a pensar en un modo de evitar las preguntas, sabía que cuando estuvieran los dos viviendo en Los Angeles se prometerían. No necesitaban conocerse, no necesitaban saber que podían convivir, no necesitaban comprobar que el sexo entre ellos funcionaba, no tenían que conocer a las familias… Todo eso ya había pasado.

–Creo que tenemos un plan. –El moreno sonrió y lo besó, ajeno a lo que el otro tenía planeado para él…


	19. CAPÍTULO 18: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: CAMBIOS**_

–¿Rompéis? –Brittany preguntó casi llorando cuando los chicos anunciaron que, de momento, terminaban con su compromiso. El resto de sus amigos no pudieron decir nada porque ver a la bailarina en ese estado estaba preocupándolos.

–¡No! –Blaine se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. –No queremos ser eternos prometidos y mientras Sam esté en Los Angeles todo será diferente.

El rubio miró a Santana con la esperanza de que ella los ayudara ya que sabía que su compromiso había sido una mentira. No podía soportar a su amiga llorando.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no os casáis ya? –Ella propuso.

–Vamos Britt… El Hobbit querrá una boda perfecta, ya sabes como es y Trouty no va a querer dejar que el otro haga todo… Aun así, algo me dice que se comprometerán pronto otra vez… Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Sam vuelva a Nueva York. –La latina intentó consolarla, comprendiendo en parte lo que había pasado. Recordaba la llamada ilusionada de Cooper contándoles que el plan había sido un éxito y que Theo había conseguido que Evans se declarara. Al principio tuvo dudas, pensaba que sólo querían engañarles porque había muchas personas que sabían el secreto, pero ver lo ridículamente feliz que era finalmente Blaine, le mostró que habían dicho la verdad.

–¿Me prometéis que cuando Sam vuelva a Nueva York os casaréis? –La rubia quiso saber, con los ojos todavía llorosos, pero algo más esperanzada.

–Te prometo que Blaine será mi esposo. No sé cuándo, dónde ni como, pero sí sé que me casaré con él. Sólo lo vamos a retrasar porque en este momento no podemos… Pero antes de que te des cuenta, Blaine volverá a llevar un anillo en el dedo –Evans le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

–O tú en el tuyo… Tal vez esta vez sea yo el que te pida que te cases conmigo… –El moreno bromeó.

–Ya veremos… –Sam lo besó porque no quería discutir sobre eso en ese momento, no cuando él ya había comenzado la búsqueda del anillo perfecto…

–No sé qué hacer… –Kitty los miró preocupada. –Por una parte, quiero brindar con champán por la gran oportunidad de Sam o llorar porque no os vais a casar.

–No os preocupéis… Antes de que nos demos cuenta, estaremos en el altar… De verdad… –Evans empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer. Si hubiera sabido que sus amigos estarían tan afectados por la ruptura del compromiso, no lo habría hecho.

–No estéis tristes… ¿Quién me va a apoyar a mí cuando Sam se vaya? –Anderson decidió cambiar la conversación y centrarla en pedir el apoyo que sabía que necesitaría cuando su amado, su mejor amigo, se marchara a Los Angeles. Eran unas semanas las que tardará en unirse a él, pero sabía que se le harían muy largas. Rachel, Tina, Kitty y Brittany lo abrazaron con fuerza.

* * *

Decirles a sus familias y amigos que no se iban a casar había sido difícil, aunque nadie se lo había tomado tan mal como Brittany. Sin embargo, lo más duro fue la despedida. Sam tenía que ir a Los Angeles antes que Blaine. Todavía no se había confirmado que el actor sería Nightbird, por lo que sabían que pasarían semanas hasta que pudieran volver a reunirse.

–Ha llegado el momento. –El rubio miró hacia el control de seguridad con algo de pena. No quería irse, no cuando por fin había encontrado el amor y sabía que era correspondido. Sabía que era lo mejor para los dos, que pronto comenzarían una vida en Los Angeles, tal vez para mucho tiempo.

–No quiero que te vayas. –El moreno hizo un puchero. Le había costado tanto alcanzar la felicidad y no estaba preparado para separarse de su amado.

–Pronto vendrás conmigo… No te preocupes… Además, estarás con tu hermano y tus amigos, no estarás solo… Y, antes de lo que piensas, estarás en Los Angeles a mi lado. –El dibujante besó a su novio, deseando quedarse a su lado, a pesar de que sabía que no debía.

–¿Me llamarás? –El actor preguntó.

–Por supuesto. Todos los días… Te cansarás de que te llame tanto. –Evans lo besó.

–Jamás me cansaré de hablar contigo…

Unos últimos besos más y Sam se alejó para subir al avión que le llevaría hasta Los Angeles. Blaine se quedó ahí hasta que ya no lo vio más. Fue entonces cuando dejó caer una lágrima. Desde que se habían convertido en los mejores amigos durante su último año de instituto, apenas habían pasado unos pocos días separados. Sabían que iba a ser duro, pero que iba a poner a prueba lo que realmente sentían.

* * *

Los dos meses que habían pasado hasta que Blaine y Sam volvieran a estar en la misma ciudad habían sido casi una tortura. Sin embargo, con el estreno de la obra de Blaine esa semana, el rubio había hecho un gran esfuerzo para librarse de trabajar y poder acompañar a su novio. Sabía que era una gran oportunidad para él y algo que podría compaginar con actuar en todas las películas de Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird que estaba seguro que acabarían haciendo.

El dibujante había decidido sorprender a su amado. Le había dicho que llegaba al día siguiente para que no fuera a buscarlo al teatro. Cuando llegó, escuchó música y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pronto reconoció alguna melodía y supuso que era la grabación en estudio de la música de la obra. Se sentía tan orgulloso al pensar que esa era la creación del hombre que le había robado el corazón.

–Hola. –Evans decidió hablar, no quería asustar a su novio.

–¡Sam! –Blaine corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. –¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que llegabas mañana…

–Si quieres, puedo ir a un hotel y volver mañana… –El rubio bromeó, consciente de que había conseguido su objetivo y había sorprendido a su amado.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –El moreno se puso de puntillas y lo besó con fuerza. Habían hablado y se habían visto algún fin de semana, pero sabían que a partir de ese momento no tendrían que separarse. Tras el estreno de la obra, los dos viajarían a Los Angeles para unas pruebas de conexión entre los actores que habían elegido para ver si podían encontrar al adecuado Blonde Chameleon. No valía cualquiera, tenía que tener química con Anderson porque sus personajes eran mejores amigos primero y pareja después.

–¿Tienes prisa? –Sam preguntó. Era cierto que había extrañado al amor de su vida en muchos aspectos, pero también el sexo y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba estar con él.

–La verdad es que pensaba darme un baño para relajarme… ¿Tal vez te apetece acompañarme? –Blaine propuso.

–Será un placer. –El rubio respondió y su novio se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

–Eso te lo garantizo.

La pareja fue al baño para preparar todo. Tardaron más de lo habitual porque no paraban de besarse y acariciarse. Se desvistieron el uno al otro y, una vez se encontraron dentro de la bañera, se dejaron llevar y mostraron todo el deseo que habían estado acumulando durante esos meses. Sus vidas estaban cambiando y ellos estaban encantados con esos cambios porque eran lo que siempre habían soñado… Y nada mejor que vivirlos juntos…


	20. CAPÍTULO 19: MUDARSE A LA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Al final este es el último capítulo y pronto tendremos el epílogo... Espero que os guste el final tanto como a mí...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: MUDARSE A LA**_

–¿Os mudáis a Los Angeles? –Brittany susurró triste al comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ella siempre había sabido que sus amigos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Al principio dudaba porque no veía a Evans como cuando se enamoraba, pero pronto eso cambió. Ella pensaba que había sido porque era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y tenía que comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Por eso quería tener a sus amigos cerca, para asegurarse de que las cosas estarían bien entre ellos… Además, los echaría mucho de menos porque eran pilares muy importantes en su vida.

–Britt, amor… Es una oportunidad fantástica para Blaine… Imagínate, todo el mundo va a poder ver lo maravilloso actor que es y puede ser una manera de empezar a compaginar la actuación con el mundo de la música, como muchos antes… –Santana explicó a su novia. A ella también le dolía que se marcharan, pero comprendía la situación… Iban a cumplir sus sueños.

–Estoy tan orgullosa… –Rachel añadió. En el fondo, pensaba que había sido su idea porque ella lo había dicho hacía meses y se alegraba de que siguieran sus consejos. –Vais a ser la envidia de todo Hollywood.

–Al menos yo lo seré… –Sam sonrió hacia su amado, consciente de que con su belleza y lo buen actor que era iba a ganar muchas fans que querrían ser su pareja.

–Ya veo muchas jovencitas shippeándolos. –Cooper comentó fingiendo maldad. Le encantaba meterse con su hermano pequeño y sabía que pronto tendría muchas cosas de las que burlarse… Pensaba leer todo lo que pudiera y estaba convencida de que habría mucho para bromear.

–¡Coop! –Blaine gritó avergonzado. Era consciente de lo que pasaba en Internet y en el fondo le ponía algo nervioso la reacción que obtendría por su papel de Nightbird.

–Va a ser realmente asqueroso. –Kitty sonrió con dulzura, podía ver a todo el mundo enamorándose de esos dos… Y no les culpaba, desde que los había conocido le habían parecido ridículamente adorables.

–Por Blaine y Sam, que su nueva aventura en Los Angeles les depare mucho éxito. –Artie levantó la copa para celebrar la oportunidad que tenían sus amigos.

–Por Blaine y Sam. –Todos brindaron, felices de lo que la pareja tenía por delante, aunque los iban a echar mucho de menos.

* * *

Blaine estaba realmente feliz. El apartamento al que se estaban mudando en Los Angeles era maravilloso. Después de dos semanas en un hotel, por fin habían encontrado el lugar perfecto en el que querían vivir. Era un lugar no muy grande en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. Ideal para una pareja joven como ellos.

Sabían que era algo provisional, porque cuando formaran una familia necesitarían más espacio, pero hasta entonces no necesitaban más de dos habitaciones (una para despacho de Sam).

Comenzaron a recoger todas sus pertenencias, sabiendo que era una tarea algo compleja. Sin embargo, comenzarían a trabajar pronto, ya que habían elegido a los actores que interpretarían los diversos personajes e iban a comenzar la parte de lectura de guion en los próximos días.

El rubio aprovechó unos minutos en los que su novio estaba en el baño para dejar algo disimuladamente en uno de los cajones del otro en el dormitorio, dónde estaban organizando parte de sus cosas. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió ordenando sus pertenencias.

Cuando Blaine volvió, su novio le pasó una caja llena de ropa para que organizara. Le había dicho que como eran cosas del moreno, era mejor que las dejara él. Entre esas prendas había ropa interior que, sabía, iría en el cajón que él había abierto antes.

Cuando el actor abrió el cajón, sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del hermoso anillo que allí estaba, apoyado en el pequeño cojín que tenía la caja en la que estaba. Era de oro blanco y podría jurar que la pequeña piedra que se veía era un diamante.

Sintió que la habitación aumentaba unos grados la temperatura… ¿Significaba eso lo que creía que significaba? No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había pedido que se quitara el anterior.

Levantó su mirada para buscar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban y encontró al dibujante a su lado, sonriéndole de manera tan inocente que por un segundo podría haberse creído que no había sido él quién había puesto esa joya ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando el más alto le agarró con suavidad la mano mientras cogía el anillo y se ponía de rodillas, supo que estaba en lo cierto. Su corazón se aceleró.

–B… Sabes que eres la persona más especial con la que he estado nunca. Mis anteriores relaciones no funcionaron y estoy seguro de que la mayoría serían porque en el fondo ya me había enamorado de ti… ¿Cuántas parejas tuvimos que se alejaban porque decían que nuestra amistad era algo más? Me siento estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes… Llevamos poco tiempo como pareja, pero algo más como amantes y, sobretodo, como amigos. Para que una relación sea duradera, primero se tiene que construir una amistad y tú y yo la creamos y la fortificamos para que nadie pudiera destruirla. Y eso mismo estamos haciendo con nuestro amor. Somos fuertes, sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro… Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no importa nada más… Por eso, Blaine, necesito saber si tú también quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado… ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

Anderson se secó las lágrimas porque estaba realmente emocionado. No se esperaba una sorpresa tan especial cuando decidieron mudarse juntos a Los Angeles por sus trabajos. Sin embargo, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que sólo había una posible respuesta. Sólo podía decir una cosa.

–¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que sí! –El moreno asintió y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz de que esa fuera su respuesta. A pesar de que lo sospechaba, hasta no escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios del otro había estado nervioso.

–¿Te gusta el anillo? –El rubio cuestionó.

–Por supuesto… Esta vez todo es tan diferente… Te amo tanto y cuando me diste el otro anillo yo… No te puedes ni imaginar lo especial que me haces sentir ahora mismo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la boda y con el tema de los niños?

Los dos se sentaron en la cama, sabían que era un tema delicado. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero era una conversación placentera. Iban a abrir sus corazones y compartir las ideas que ambos tenían tanto de su boda como de la familia que querían formar. Además, conocían al otro lo suficiente para saber que sus opiniones iban a ser escuchadas y valoradas. Los dos llegarían a un acuerdo de lo que querían. Porque su amor era más fuerte y puro de lo que ellos habían experimentado hasta ese momento.


	21. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia... Ha sido un auténtico placer escribirla y espero que la hayáis disfrutado mucho. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

–Date prisa o llegaremos tarde… –Blaine gritó desde la habitación en dirección al baño.

–Ya voy… –Sam salió con una sonrisa. –Deberías relajarte, todo saldrá bien…

–¿De verdad lo crees? Es la primera vez que vamos a conocer a una posible madre de nuestro hijo… Tenemos que causarle buena impresión para que acepte. –El moreno comenzó a quitarse pelusas inexistentes de la chaqueta del traje que había elegido para la ocasión.

–Que, por cierto, es absoluta fan de Nightbird, por lo que tú ya te la has ganado… Eres consciente de que nos ha elegido por eso, ¿verdad? –El rubio se acercó y lo besó.

–No sé si me siento del todo cómodo con esa situación… –Los ojos color avellana miraron los verdes de manera intensa. No estaban acostumbrados a ese lugar, era mucho más pequeño que su casa en Los Angeles. Después de su boda (una ceremonia íntima y romántica) y unos meses para disfrutar de su recién estrenado matrimonio, habían comenzado su búsqueda para ampliar la familia. Con el éxito de la primera película y tras el rodaje de la segunda, habían decidido invertir el dinero para tener una casa en propiedad donde criar a sus hijos. Por eso estaban en un hotel de una pequeña ciudad de la zona medio oeste de USA.

–Lo sé, pero salvo que encontremos un niño huérfano y nos consideren aptos los servicios sociales, no vamos a poder evitar que tu fama influya en la decisión de las madres… Si prefieres que esperemos… Pero con tu trabajo y siendo homosexuales, no sé cuánto tiempo podría pasar hasta que podamos tener a nuestro hijo. –El dibujante agarró la mano del otro y esperó con paciencia la respuesta.

–Pero… Ella va a saber cosas del bebé y… –El actor intentó razonar, pero fue interrumpido.

–No vamos a narrar la vida de nuestros hijos, intentaremos mantenerlos apartados lo máximo posible del caos que viene con tu profesión… Además, con las redes sociales, cualquier madre que dé a su hijo en adopción podrá saber cómo le va… Lo importante es que está dispuesta a darnos la custodia. –Evans añadió.

–Tiene dieciséis años y está asustada… ¿Está segura de su decisión? ¿La están presionando? Son tantas dudas… –Anderson insistió.

–Que vamos a resolver ahora mismo, para eso estamos aquí…

* * *

Las dudas de Blaine se vieron resueltas cuando conocieron a la joven. La chica había cometido un error al tener relaciones sin protección con su novio y había quedado embarazada de gemelas. Eran dos niñas a las que ella no podía cuidar y quería darles una familia que las amara de verdad.

La madre era fan del actor, por eso sabía que sus pequeñas estarían bien cuidadas y crecerían en un hogar lleno de amor. Todo lo que podía aspirar para esas dos bebés que estaban en su vientre. Ella era muy joven y no podía encargarse de ellas, pero sí podía darles una vida mejor.

Por eso, cuando las pequeñas nacieron, el matrimonio tardó muy poco en llegar a la ciudad, para conocer a las dos nuevas chicas de la familia. Como sabían que iban a tener que viajar en esas fechas, Blaine había despejado sus compromisos profesionales. Por suerte, aún le quedaban cinco semanas para comenzar con la lectura de guion de su siguiente película. Tras el éxito de la primera parte de Las Aventuras de Blonde Chameleon y Nightbird, Anderson había podido trabajar en otras películas. La verdad era que le resultaba diferente, aunque eso no significaba que fuera malo. Le gustaba su nuevo trabajo y Los Angeles era tan diferente a Nueva York… Definitivamente, no se arrepentía del cambio.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, tardaron muy poco en encontrar el lugar al que debían dirigirse. Las enfermeras les comunicaron que la madre estaba bien y que había preferido no ver a las pequeñas antes de darlas en adopción. La asistente social les comunicó que la joven ya había firmado todos los papeles y que tan pronto recibieran las bebés el alta podrían irse a casa.

Entraron a una sala donde había varios bebés y les dirigieron a dos incubadoras. Los dos miraron a las niñas llenas de amor. Esas eran sus hijas, las mujeres de sus vidas. A partir de ese momento, iban a tener a esas dos pequeñas dependiendo de ellos totalmente.

–Son preciosas. –Sam susurró para no despertarlas.

–Son nuestras hijas… –Blaine respondió, sonriendo aún más que su esposo.

–Somos una familia…–Evans le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a Los Angeles fue muy tranquilo. Gracias al éxito de ambos, fueron capaces de conseguir un vuelo privado para estar completamente cómodos. Las niñas habían estado muy inquitas durante el viaje, algo que no era una novedad.

Lo normal era que estuvieran dormidas poco tiempo, puesto que en cuanto una se despertaba y lloraba, la otra también lo hacía. Por eso estaban contentos de haber podido volar de esa manera, no se podían imaginar lo molestos que habrían estado el resto de pasajeros por el llanto de las niñas.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, se encontraron que Cooper estaba esperándolos con una sonrisa, acompañado por su prometida Amanda. La serie que había rodado en Nueva York había llevado al mayor de los Anderson al éxito y compaginaba ese rodaje con el de películas en verano. Allí había conocido a Amanda, asistente de dirección en uno de los rodajes. La mujer, diez años más joven que el actor, era exactamente lo que necesitaba el mayor. Le aportaba serenidad y cordura a esa vida tan loca que llevaba.

–Quiero conocer a mis sobrinas… –Cooper se acercó a Sam, que era el que empujaba el carrito donde descansaban las dos niñas.

–Coop, por favor… Acaban de dormirse y no tenemos mucho rato de tranquilidad… ¿Puedes esperar a que se despierten? –Blaine suplicó, cansado por el viaje y lo poco que habían dormido esos días.

–¿Puedo al menos verlas? –Los ojos azules del mayor brillaban con intensidad, mostrando la ilusión que le hacía ser tío.

–Sí. –El menor de los hermanos sonrió mientras el rubio se apartaba para darle más espacio.

–Son preciosas… –Amanda susurró mientras las miraba.

–Son unas Anderson, por supuesto que son preciosas… Y de mayores serán unas rompecorazones… –Cooper comentó y Blaine sonrió. Parte de él temía que su familia no aceptase a las niñas porque biológicamente no eran suyas, pero ver a su hermano de esa manera le tranquilizó.

–Vamos a casa. –Evans agarró la cintura de su marido y le dio un beso. Por fin tenía la familia que tanto había ansiado y la tenía acompañado de la persona que más quería en el mundo y que más lo quería. No podía imaginarse una vida mejor… Y todo gracias a una propuesta diferente…


End file.
